JOURNEY
by Whitetan
Summary: Luhan memiliki segalanya tapi tidak bisa memiliki segalanya (Hunhan) (yaoi) ( BL ) (shapeshifter) official otp lain sbg side pair
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY**

ALL OTP

MAIN PAIR : HUNHAN

YAOI

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

NOTE: FF INI DIBUAT DARI HASIL MEDITASI AUTHOR SENDIRI. NAMUN TIDAK MENUTUP KEMUNGKINAN TERINSPIRASI DARI MANGA ATAUPUN FF YANG PERNAH TERBACA OLEH AUTHOR

BE WISE ABOUR UR COMMENT

PLEASE REVIEW

ENJOY

MUACHHH^^

CHAPTER 1

Oekkk…oekkk… terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari sebuah klinik kecil di pinggir jalan yang sekelilingnya berdiri pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang menghalau sinar matahari. Udara terasa lembap dan basah, langit masih mendung namun hanya gerimis yang mengiringi kelahiran seorang bayi bermata indah pada pagi itu. Suara tangisan kembali terdengar, bayi kembar ternyata, yang satu ini terlahir dengan mata bulat yang tak kalah cantik dari si sulung. Kedua bayi laki-laki itu diletakkan berdampingan usai dibersihkan dan diberi selimut putih bersih, dihadapannya sang ibu tampak bersandar pada ayah kedua bayi itu. Mereka duduk dilantai kayu sebuah ruangan, bagian lain klinik tempat sang ibu bersalin. Selain kedua orang tua tampak beberapa orang lainnya duduk membentuk huruf u dengan berpusat menghadap kedua bayi kecil itu.

"Jadi, yang sulung adalah penjaganya bukan?"suara si ibu terdengar, masih lemah karena proses bersalin baru saja selesai 1 jam yang lalu.

"benar, tidak salah lagi si sulung adalah penjaga dan…" suara seorang wanita tua terdengar menjawab namun terpotong oleh si ayah. " berarti…bungsu adalah si unggulan?bungsu adalah omega berbulu putih keemasan yang ada dalam buku tua para shifter itu?benarkan?"suara si ayah terdengar bahagia, bangga kentara pada wajahnya yang terkesan tegas, wibawa khas pemimpin melengkapi wajah rupawannya.

"benar yunho. Tetapi kondisi kesehatan si bungsu tidak sebaik sulung" suara seorang pria tua yang duduk terdekat dengan si ayah, Yunho menjawab dengan sedikit serak. "tapi kita hanya perlu melakukan pengalihan, kalian tau itu kan?"lanjutnya.

"itu pilihan terbaik" orang tua lainnya menyahut diikuti anggukan dan gumaman sepakat oleh 2 orang lainnya di ruangan itu.

"soal itu aku paham, segera lakukan upacaranya, bayi bungsuku harus mendapatkan perawatan lebih setelah ini" yunho berujar sambil menatap lurus kehadapannya, pada bayi yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"la…ku..kan…secepatnya tolong. Aku ingin segera menggendong dan menyusuinya"akhirnya suara lembut sang ibu terdengar, jaejong. Lelaki cantik itu tampak masih lemah dengan berbalut baju tidur selutut berwarna putih.

"kita mulai sekarang"pria yang biasa dipanggil tetua utama oleh klan besar shapeshifter jung mulai bergerak mendekati kedua bayi, Sementara tetua lain tampak menutup mata, satu-satunya wanita tua yang berada diruangan itulah yang menutup mata paling akhir setelah memandang terlebih dulu ke arah bayi yang berada di hadapannya, si sulung, 'semoga kau bisa melewati takdir buruk ini nak,sejak kau lahir takdir itu langsung menyerangmu' batin si wanita sambil menatap teduh pada si sulung kemudian turut menutup mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Angin mulai bertiup pelan dalam ruangan itu, dingin dan menggigit mengganggu kedua bayi yang tadinya terdiam dalam tidur. Si sulung hanya bergerak gelisah sementara si bungsu mulai mengeluarkan suara tangisan. Tetua utama sooman menggerakkan tangan membuat pola diatas kepala yang sulung, sedikit menampilkan sinar putih kebiruan yang membuat dahinya mengernyit 'apa ini?' namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan ritual yang membuat si bungsu berhenti menangis dan kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Si sulung lah yang sekarang menangis, namun tampaknya tidak ada yang berusaha menenangkan si kecil itu, sedikit berbeda saat tangis si bungsu terdengar sebelumnya jaejong ibu kedua bayi itu tampak ingin bergerak menuju si bayi namun ditahan oleh yunho.

"selesai"ujar si tetua "namailah bayimu yunho" yunho kemudian bergerak dari sisi istrinya dan menggendong si bungsu. Ia mencium kening si bayi, dalam dan lembut "kyungsoo, si mata bulat ini kyungsoo namanya"

"yunho, bawa dia kemari aku ingin menggendongnya"jaejong menjulurkan kedua tangannya seraya meminta yunho menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke gendongan sang ibu. "semoga kau mendapat segala kebahagiaan di dunia ini anakku, si cantik dengan mata indah" ujarnya saat menerima bayi kyungsoo.

"lalu nama si sulung bagaimana?" sang wanita menyahut dengan tatapan yang tidak terlepas dari bayi lainnya yang seolah luput dari orang-orang diruangan itu. "luhan..beri dia nama luhan"sooman menjawab, "nama itu akan memberi kekuatan untuk menjaga bunga yang terpilih, calon omega yang akan melahirkan banyak keturunan unggulan bagi masa depan klan dan juga bangsa kita."

Ji hyo, nama wanita itu, kemudian menggendong bayi luhan yang tampak tersenyum indah. " hai sayang, semoga takdir yang baik bisa berada ditanganmu nak."

Awan bergerak menjauhi satu sama lain hingga sinar matahari mulai berebut memancarkan sinar menyelimuti bukit nan hijau itu. Senyum luhan semakin lebar, saat cahaya matahari menyinari sedikit wajahnya disusul kedua manik indah yang terlihat saat kedua kelopaknya membuka. Membuat ji hyo terkesiap lalu tersenyum " sudah kuduga, kau akan merubah sesuatu pada klan ini ".

5 tahun kemudian

Drap…drap..drap

"NYONYA…NYONYA…TUAN…TUAN… PARA TETUA SUDAH DATANG" suara teriakan seorang pengurus rumah terdengar. Ia lalu menggiring masuk para tetua yang dipimpin oleh sooman kedalam sebuah rumah besar yang didominasi oleh kayu-kayu kokoh. Mereka menyusuri lorong panjang, berbelok tajam kekiri lalu masuk pada sebuah ruangan dimana tampak yunho dan jaejong serta kyungsoo yang tampak berbaring diatas ranjang dengan kompres pada kepalanya.

"ada apa ini?"tanya sooman seraya mendekati yunho sementara jaejong duduk disamping sang putra sambil sesenggukan.

"dia..dia..demam se..hiks..jak kemarin malam. Dia juga mengeluh sakit bagaimana iniiii.."jawab jaejong terbata-bata. Badan dan perasaannya terasa sesak melihat kesayangannya terbaring lemah.

"jae hentikan tangismu nak. Jangan biarkan dia melihatmu menangis. Kau ibunya. Kau harus kuat" yun seok, tetua lainnya mendekati jaejong dan mengelus sebentar kepala keponakannya itu.

"bangun kekkai sekarang juga. Kemungkinan terbesarnya roh-roh sialan itu mencoba mengganggu bunga ini. Aku bisa merasakan rasa iri yang kental pada udara di sekitar sini"sooman tampak sedikit menggeram. Ji hyo yang juga berada diruangan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada dua mata kecil yang mengintip lewat jendela di belakang yunho dan jaejong. Pemilik mata itu tampak sesekali mengernyit dan mengeluarkan air mata yang cepat-cepat diseka. "luhan"gumam ji hyo pelan. Baru berniat memanggil, luhan menghilang dari balik jendela "mau kemana dia?dia belum tidur"

Hah…hah…hah…

Luhan nampak berlari kencang ke suatu arah, menanjak terkadang melewati bebatuan yang mengharuskannya memanjat sekuat tenaga. Kelelahan sudah pasti tubuh yang tampak ringkih itu tetap berlari menuju suatu tempat. "sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi…aku harus menolong soo-ie"ujarnya memberi semangat. Kaos tipis dan celana pendek berwarna putih tentu tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya, sesaat kemudian ia mencapai kawasan yang penuh pohon mengapit sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah pada tangga tinggi seolah tak berujung. "soo-ie, sebentar lagi… soo-ie pasti sembuh"

Begitu tangga terakhir tampak luhan berteriak memanggil seseorang "paman mulut besar tapi cantikkk...paman...pamannnnn"

angin kencang muncul mendadak melewati luhan hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk, perlahan-lahan angin itu berputar seperti puting beliung kecil bersama dedaunan kering hingga muncullah seseorang dengan jubah panjang yang didominasi warna merah muda lembut dengan motif bunga _cherry blossom_ dibagian bawah _._ Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang diikat sebagian dengan pita putih dan merah. Pemilik wajah cantik itu menoleh, menatap nyalang kearah luhan sambil berkacak pinggang "siapa yang kaupanggil paman mulut besar, bocah sialan?! Teriaknya. "hehehe… habisnya paman kan memang bermulut besar?! luhan hanya mau jujur. Bibi ji hyo juga memanggil paman heechul begitu" bela luhan dengan tatapan rusa kecilnya yang khas.

"wanita tua itu…benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan usianya"heechul mendesis sambil mengepalkan tangan, ia kemudian tersadar dan kembali fokus pada luhan. "jadi apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan soo-ie. Paman pernah bilang aku adalah obat bagi soo-ie, aku ingin menjadi obat itu sekarang"luhan menatap lurus kearah heechul. Tidak ada ragu ataupun takut atau ia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali konsekuensi dari permintaannya itu. Heechul kemudian melangkah dan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan si kecil, sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menghangatkan udara supaya luhan tidak membeku. "hei bocah, apa kau pernah terjatuh?"

"pernah"jawab luhan segera. "sakit?" luhan mengangguk, "hmmm… saat menjadi obat bagi kyungsoo, sakitnya akan lebih sakit dari sekedar terjatuh karena berlari luhan. Dan tidak hanya akan kau rasakan sekali tapi berkali-kali, apa kau mengerti?" luhan terdiam, sedikit menunduk namun ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya " itu artinya soo-ie tidak akan sakit lagi kan?"

"eh?"

"ummm….soo-ie kan sudah dapat obat jadi soo-ie tidak akan sakit lagi kan?"ujar luhan dengan mata berbinar. Heechul menatap luhan dengan heran, tapi ia bangkit berdiri dan berbalik. "fiuhhh….dasar. kalian memang misteri untukku. Ikut aku ke dalam bocah"

"yeayyyyy"luhan melompat senang lalu mengikuti langkah heechul ke dalam sebuah kuil dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu, ji hyo terlihat berjalan pelan menaiki tangga ke arah kuil yang sama dimana luhan berada. Matanya menangkap tubuh heechul yang duduk diatas sebuah batu besar dengn kipas ditangannya. "jika kau mencari bocah itu, dia didalam, tidur"heechul menjawab tanpa melihat ji hyo. Wanita itu menghela nafas berat. "apakah ia…."niatnya ingin bertanya tapi lidahnya terasa berat dan hatinya sesak karena tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Kyungsoo sadar seperti tidak pernah mengalami demam tinggi sebelumnya, dan ji hyo langsung mengetahui kemana si kecil luhan pergi.

"Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan saat aku tanya kenapa ia mau melakukan ritual itu?ia menjawab karena keluarga. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa" heechul mendengus, memilih tidak menjawab ji hyo tapi menceritakan apa yang lebih baik untuk diketahui wanita tua itu.

"ia berbeda, jauh lebih kuat dari generasi sebelumnya. Tapi itu juga yang ku takutkan, karena itu artinya pengutuk itu akan memberikan kesakitan dan masalah lebih bagi luhan" ji hyo menerawang dengan wajah sedih. "luhan…luhan akan seperti apa ke depannya. Tak bisa kubayangkan sedikitpun, tak bisa kuraba"

"hei wanita tua, kita berdua tidak bisa ikut campur urusan ini. Takdir sudah berjalan dan luhan sudah mengikat dirinya dengan kutukan itu. Kutukan keluarga jung, kutukan akan kebencian oleh mereka yang mencintainya. Luhan akan menanggung kebencian menyelamatkan kehormatan keluarganya sementara dirinya juga harus menjadi penjaga bagi saudara kembar yang lebih lemah namun sialnya lebih beruntung darinya. Seorang omega terpilih, tercantik, tersubur. Cihhh… mendengar konsep semacam ini disematkan pada seseorang membuatku mual" heechul perlahan melangkah turun dari batu besar yang seolah singgasana baginya. Jubah panjangnya melambai anggun terkena angin atau mungkin karena pergerakan pria cantik itu. "kita tunggu dan lihat saja nasib bangsa ini terutama klan jung yang masyur" heechul menghadap kearah bukit **bulan** yang mulai terlihat jelas saat matahari naik ke posisi agungnya. " ya…mari kita lihat nasib mereka. Siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan kehidupan ini"

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai…hai….

Genre chapter ini kayaknya lebih ke slice of life atau drama

Beratkah?hmmm

Review pliz see you, sorry for the typos. Hihi.


	2. Chapter 2

**JOURNEY**

ALL OTP

MAIN PAIR : HUNHAN

YAOI

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT,FANTASY

BE WISE ABOUR UR COMMENT

PLEASE REVIEW

ENJOY

MUACHHH^^

CHAPTER 2

Pagi ini bukit bulan mulai bergeliyat seperti biasa, bukit yang didominasi hutan pada sebagian besar wilayahnya itu tidak padat seperti halnya kota besar dalam deskripsi buku-buku sosiologi atau geografi. Terletak di negara bagian tengah, Bukit bulan bukan ibukota, karena ibukota berada di Jin He, bukit bulan adalah kota yang dipandang memiliki gengsi di negara bagian tengah. Bukit bulan adalah pusat pendidikan dan pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan selain itu kota ini juga adalah rumah bagi sebagian besar petinggi kongres dan pejabat negara yang berkantor di Jin He.

Bukit ini dibagi menjadi 2 bagian, bagian depan adalah gedung-gedung pendidikan yaitu sekolah dasar hingga universitas. Sedangkan bagian belakang adalah mansion-mansion besar dan megah milik keluarga terpandang di negara bagian tengah. Sebagian besar keluarga masyur yang bermukim disana adalah shifter serigala, dengan klan-klan besar yang menduduki posisi elit pemerintahan. Jung, Kim, Oh, Park adalah klan besar yang paling dihormati sisanya adalah klan kedua* dan klan manusia.

Kota ini mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari pemerintah karena keberadaan shifter serigala, oleh karena itu masalah-masalah yang biasa dihadapi kota besar tidak terjadi di bukit bulan. Macet, kerusuhan, tindak kriminal hampir tidak ada karena tingkat kedisiplinan yang tinggi, yang tentunya berbanding lurus dengan tingkat pengamanan super yang dipimpin oleh tentara hitam*

Mobil dan kendaraan yang melintas dijalanan utama berjalan santai dan teratur, bahkan tampak pesepeda yang berjalan beriringan dalam kelompok kecil sambil sesekali bercanda. Suara gurauan khas remaja terdengar disebuah jalan yang asri, suara itu berasal dari para siswa sekolah menengah SM. Sekolah khusus untuk para shifter, sekolah elit yang melahirkan ilmuwan dan petinggi jenius bagi negara bagian tengah. Standar masuk ketat dan tinggi sesuai dengan mereka yang mendaftar, 90 % adalah para shifter muda generasi baru, para pewaris nama besar keluarga. 10%-nya manusia yang secara beruntung dapat mendapat kursi sebagai siswa, jumlah itu tidak tetap setiap tahunnya bahkan bisa dianggap hampir tidak ada.

"paman…paman…paman petugas keamanan" suara lembut untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki sekolah menengah terdengar, membuat petugas keamanan berusia akhir 40-an menoleh.

"Luhan….apa tertinggal lagi?"tanya petugas keamanan itu sambil menatap luhan yang tengah mengatur nafas. Ditangannya terdapat sebungkus kain yang menyelimuti kotak makan berwarna biru.

"hehehe…dia tadi dijemput lebih cepat dari biasanya, paman. Aku titip paman ya" luhan tersenyum lebar, petugas keamanan itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh. "iya, cantik"

"manly…paman…manly" luhan mendengus "sudah ya paman, selamat bekerja" setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia berjalan menjauhi pos petugas keamanan tadi. Jika diperhatikan, seragam luhan berwarna krem dari atas hingga bawah berbeda dengan seragam sekolah menengah SM yang didatanginya tadi. Seragam SM berwarna navy dengan warna merah pada bagian kerah blazer dan garis pergelangan blazer.

Seragam pria cantik itu bertuliskan Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Lanjutan 'Ilhwa', sekolah menengah lainnya yang berada di bukit bulan. Jika kau berada disekolah ini maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa kau adalah manusia atau shifter dari klan kecil yang tersebar diluar kota. Yang jika tidak kau cari namanya di bagian kependudukan kota maka kau tidak akan mengetahui nama klan itu.

Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk memandang lalu lalang siswa sekolah menengah bergengsi tersebut. Mimpinya adalah juga untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah itu tapi apa daya, kondisinya saat ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagi luhan untuk terus bersyukur karena bisa melanjutkan pendidikan hingga sekolah menengah. Luhan tersenyum tipis menutup rasa kecewa dan iri yang sempat muncul, ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah halte bis berlawanan arah dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berjalan masuk ke area SM. Seseorang dari bagian penumpang menoleh saat menangkap bayangan luhan berjalan, matanya tajam, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi melengkapi aura misterius yang meliputinya. Alpha itu terus mengarahkan mata ke arah luhan hingga tak terlihat lagi disudut jalan. Ia kembali memutar badannya ke arah depan menunggu mobil itu berhenti dibagian pengantar siswa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil mengkilap itu berhenti. Sopir membuka pintu penumpang, memberi jalan bagi sang majikan untuk turun. Pemuda itu tinggi, proposional, terlihat dari bagaimana seragam sekolah itu membungkus bentuk badannya, berkulit pucat selaras dengan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang tersisir rapi. Kepalanya memutar, menghadap kearah bagian dalam mobil. "kau tidak turun?"tanyanya pada seseorang yang berbadan lebih kecil darinya.

"huh…ini masih pagi bahkan terlalu pagi"ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil bersidekap, bibir berbentuk hati itu tampak mengerucut, raut wajahnya kesal. "Kyungsoo…"suara pemuda yang lebih tinggi terdengar dalam dan berat. Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit terkejut saat bertatapan dengan mata tajam alpha yang berada di pintu mobil.

"Tidak perlu menggeram, S-e-h-u-n" kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari mobil, berjalan mendahului pemuda bernama sehun yang hanya memandang tubuh mungil itu melangkah menjauh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Sedang menatap siapa, tuan tanpa warna kulit?" pemuda lain dari arah kiri menyapa sehun. Gayanya terkesan kelewat santai dengan baju seragam yang tidak dimasukkan, tentunya blazer yang tidak terkancing dan headphone berwarna hitam dengan label huruf "H" melingkar di lehernya, deskripsi klasik bagi siswa pembangkang, cool (menurut pemikirannya), penyuka kebebasan.

"Hai, kim, apakah hari ini kau tengah menggunakan gaya one colour look untuk tampilanmu? Headphone serta sepatumu benar-benar senada dengan kulitmu ngomong-ngomong. Aku terkesan" sehun menyahut sambil menyeringai kepada pemuda dengan kulit yang beberapa tingkat lebih gelap darinya, Kim Jongin, Alpha pewaris Klan Kim dari Sae.

"wow, ini masih pagi tapi mulutmu benar-benar luar biasa Oh Sehun" kekeh jongin sambil merangkul paksa sehun seraya mengajaknya berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. " ayo masuk man. Kita harus belajar demi masa depan" sehun hanya mengikuti Jongin dengan wajah datar, terlalu malas menanggapi temannya itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai dua sayap kiri dari gedung sekolah SM. Sepanjang perjalanan memang tidak ada siswa atau siswi yang memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan khas drama remaja yang seolah memberikan efek bunga dan lighting heboh untuk pemeran utamanya. Tetapi jika dicermati baik-baik, para siswa akan secara reflek memberi jalan bagi dua Alpha itu saat berlalu di lorong, tidak ada yang berani menatap secara langsung, aura kedua alpha itu terlalu kuat walaupun hanya bersitatap sekilas. Aura calon pemimpin klan yang mengintimidasi, menunjukkan identitas dan status yang tidak dapat dielakkan bahkan hingga generasi berikutnya.

Keduanya berbelok masuk ke sebuah kelas, didalamnya hanya terdapat sepuluh kursi yang membentuk huruf U. Meja guru berada didepan seperti biasa lengkap dengan seperangkat komputer tanpa kursi. Kursi guru terlihat berada di sudut kiri depan kelas, itu artinya sang guru memilih untuk bergerak lebih dinamis dalam mengajar dan berdiskusi dengan para siswa.

"Pagi Park. Sedang apa kau?...wah…. siapa itu?" Jongin berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda tinggi yang tampak sibuk dengan handphone ditangannya. Sesekali tertawa membuat Jongin yang notabene suka ikut campur urusan orang, mencuri lihat pada apa yang dipandang teman sekelasnya itu. Chanyeol yang terkejut lalu menyembunyikan handphone di balik tasnya, namun sial, dia terlambat, Jongin terlihat menyeringai, seringai menyebalkan yang pantas diberi lemparan sepatu bekas. "siapa itu Park?bukan cuma kenalanmu kan?mana ada kenalan yang membuat calon pewaris klan Park tersenyum pagi buta begini" Jongin kini mengambil duduk didepan Chanyeol sementara sehun terlihat mengelap tangannya pada kursi dan meja, sekedar memeriksa apakah tukang bersih-bersih sekolah mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menghilangkan kotoran termasuk debu pada tahtanya itu. "dasar gila, debu itu tidak menyakitimu Oh. Kalau ingin lebih bersih bawa saja vacuum cleaner kemana-mana dan gantung di ranselmu seperti skateboard" chanyeol sebal melihat temannya satu itu, gila kesempurnaan membuat sakit mata saja. Kini ia harus kembali fokus pada si hitam yang terus menatapnya penasaran.

"Hei jangan mengalihkan pokok masalah, tiang pancang. Siapa itu yang ada di handphone mu?" Jongin kembali bertanya, bangkunya kini menempel sempurna pada meja Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu. Kau cemburu?"

"Demi kaos kutang bolong milik kakek buyutku yang masih disimpan nenekku yang paling seksi se-bukit bulan, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal semenjijikan itu Park"

"Entahlah, kau yang tau jawabannya" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, namun Jongin tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Aku tidak temparamen seperti Oh, jadi percuma kau memancingku Park. Yang ada di handphone mu itu teman kencanmu ya?atau…jangan-jangan…" Jongin menoleh tajam kearah Chanyeol, pemuda itu kini menegakkan bahunya, ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Jongin. 'Bisa gawat ini' gumamnya.

"Mate" sehun yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba menyahut. Matanya tidak menatap kedua pemuda itu tapi jawabannya cukup membuat teman sekelas lainnya yang baru sampai di kelas menghentikan pergerakan mereka. "A…PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kini kelas itu satu suara, terima kasih pada Oh Sehun yang sudah memberikan konfirmasi gratis. Chanyeol langsung terkulai lemas di mejanya.

"Selamat Park. Kau sudah mendapat mate-mu? Wahhhhh…. Oh tidak, aku benar-benar semangat hari ini. Sahabatku sudah besar sekarang. Oh man. Chanyeol sudah dewasa" Jongin berlutut sambil mengatupkan tangannya seraya berdoa tidak jelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya berkumpul di meja chanyeol, memberi selamat sekaligus menggoda. Namun, tokoh utamanya justru terus menyembunyikan wajah di meja. Jongin kembali bangkit dan menempati bangkunya " kawan … kau harus mengenalkan matemu pada kami. Ini hal besar dude. Haah…senangnya akan ada party sebentar lagi di kediaman Park" teman-teman lainnya ikut tertawa sambil ber-high five ria.

Mendapat mate berarti adanya kehadiran anggota keluarga baru bagi dua keluarga, apalagi klan besar seperti Park. Kehadiran mate bagi pewaris Klan adalah kabar besar bagi setiap klan terhormat di Bukit bulan. Hal ini berhubungan erat dengan terjaminnya penerus nama besar klan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah bertemu? Ah…pasti sudah. Kapan kalian akan melakukan upacara benang merah*?" Namjoon bertanya antusias, Alpha keluarga Lee.

"Bisa diam tidak, ini bukan acara jumpa pers, kenapa kalian cerewet seperti pencari berita roman picisan artis remaja" Chanyeol mengumpulkan sisa tenaga untuk mengangkat kepala dan meladeni wartawan dadakan di kelasnya." Jika aku belum bertemu bagaimana mungkin aku punya fotonya. Kami bertemu 1 minggu setelah heat pertamanya muncul, kenalanku adalah temannya jadi dia yang memberitahu bahwa lambang phoenix miliknya menandakan mate bagi Park Chanyeol. Kalian sudah jelas, saudara sekalian!" Chanyeol kini menegakkan tubuhnya, membanggakan diri bahwa ia sudah memiliki mate. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia enggan untuk sekedar buka mulut, tapi sekarang ia malah menikmati wajah-wajah penasaran dihadapannya.

"ia manis, mungil, senyum indah dan baunya….hmmmm..."

"Hmmm…apa yeol?" jongin bertanya penasaran, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah teman-temannya yang juga ikut menunduk, turut memasang telinga ingin tahu. Sejurus kemudian…

Pletak…pletak…pletak

Rentetan bunyi pukulan terdengar, rupanya chanyeol menyiapkan buku tulis yang sudah digulungnya seperti bat baseball dan memukul satu persatu kepala teman-temannya."Untuk apa kalian mau tahu baunya. Dia mate-ku, hanya aku yang akan mengendusnya, bodoh" teman-teman sekelasnya kini mulai bergerak ke bangku masing-masing sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang terkena pukulan atlet baseball nyasar. "Lagipula jika aku sudah melaksanakan upacara juga nantinya kalian akan tahu siapa mate-ku. Tetua klan kalian akan memberikan pengumuman dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada kalian"

"Yah…. Berarti aku tinggal sendiri dong. Sehun dan kau sudah memiliki mate" ujar jongin bertumpang dagu. Seketika chanyeol kaku, kepalanya menoleh patah-patah ke arah kanan belakang, melihat sehun yang kini meremat pensil yang ada ditangannya, rahang tajam itu terlihat mengeras, aura Alpha Sehun kemudian memenuhi udara kelas, tidak ada yang berani melihat ke arah Sehun kecuali Chanyeol saat ini. Sementara Jongin "eh…" ia berkedip heran akan atmosfer yang mendadak kaku dan intense.

Pletak… pukulan dari Chanyeol kembali diterimanya. "aku tau kau kurang pintar tapi aku belum tahu kalau kau sudah sampai tahap tolol Kim" Jongin tersadar jika ia dan mulut besarnya telah membuat masalah. Ia melirik Sehun yang kini menatap siap menerkamnya.

Glup…

"Hoi man…kau tahu, aku baru sembuh dari sakit punggung karena tendanganmu minggu lalu saat latihan. Masa aku harus pijat lagi karena kau Oh Sehun sang perkasa. Hehe…" jongin mencoba berkelakar, namun yang ada justru candaan yang terlalu GARING nan crispy. Aura Alpha Sehun menghilang berikut dengan ketegangan yang dialami siswa kelas khusus Alpha itu. Mereka mulai bernafas lancar, nampaknya mereka sempat menahan nafas karena ada Alpha yang akan melempar tantangan duel, tentu tidak ada yang mau pulang dengan luka saat berniat belajar untuk ujian tulis.

"Pagi…" Guru bang memasuki ruangan kelas, memecah suasana tidak enak yang terbangun karena emosi Oh Sehun dan canda murahan Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin merasa terselamatkan untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Sementara di Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Lanjutan 'Ilhwa', kelas X di lantai dua tampak kosong, hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas, entah itu tidur, bercanda, bergosip bagi para gadis, makan, bernyanyi tidak jelas, dan kegiatan lainya. Para guru kelas X sedang rapat hingga mereka mendapat waktu belajar mandiri.

Srek… sebuah bangku ditarik, siswa bermata panda mendudukan tubuh rampingnya disebelah seorang siswa yang sibuk menyalin catatan dari buku-buku tebal.

"Matamu akan meloncat keluar kalau kau terus mempelototi buku sains seperti itu lulu" Tao, nama siswa itu, memiliki mata panda yang khas, seorang manusia. Luhan, siswa yang diajak bicara justru tidak bergeming dan meneruskan kegiatannya. "Ya ampun… percuma mengajakmu bicara" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kepala diatas buku yang baru ia ambil dari rak perpustakaan, ia menghadap ke arah luhan, mencoba mengusik tapi gagal.

"Eh… aku mau menceritakan sesuatu. Kau tau temanku, si bebek, ku dengar dia sudah bertemu matenya. Bahkan matenya berasal dari klan besar, itu si Park jangkung bertelinga antena. Kau tahu akulah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Wahhh, aku merasa baru melakukan budi baik" tao mulai mengoceh. Luhan terusik dengan topik pembicaraan tao, ia berhenti menulis tepat saat kata mate keluar dari mulut Tao. Ia tidak terkejut karena Tao tahu soal masalah mate, ayah Tao adalah penasehat atau bahasa kerennya pengacara keluarga Park, ia mengetahui dengan baik masalah mate.

Pada umumnya, para manusia hanya mengetahui perihal shifter serigala, sebatas informasi yang ada di buku sejarah sekolah atau buku sejarah negara di perpustakaan umum. Tidak mendetail hingga masalah mate, karena walaupun hidup berdampingan, informasi itu memiliki kesan eksklusif hingga tidak bisa dibagi begitu saja bagi para manusia. Mereka yang tinggal di Bukit Bulan juga hanya sebagian kecil yang seperti Tao, hubungan kerja membuat informasi tentang shifter dapat terbagi tapi tentu masalah bocornya informasi diluar kesepakatan kerjasama berakibat hukum yang membuat para manusia itu takut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggosip nama shifter.

Tao tahu bahwa luhan telah berhenti menulis, ia juga tahu alasannya. Tao memandang luhan sendu, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti luhan tapi sebaliknya ia ingin luhan menjadi lebih kuat jika ada gunjingan orang-orang tentang topik itu dihadapannya, bisa karena terbiasa kan. Pemuda panda itu menggenggam tangan luhan, luhan sedikit berjengit kaget "Luhan-ah, apa begitu berat?" ia sangat ingin membantu sahabatnya itu, tapi ia hanya seorang manusia yang tidak bisa sembarangan ikut campur urusan shifter apalagi klan besar. Bantuan seperti apa saja ia tidak tahu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan adalah menjadi sahabat yang ada untuk luhan.

Luhan menoleh "tao-er, kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku permasalahkan dari masalah mate. Orang-orang yang membahasnya, pandangan mereka, kata-katanya, aku tidak mengerti satupun. Aku baik-baik saja" senyum luhan benar-benar luar biasa, hangat sekali. Tao membalas senyuman itu dengan lembut. Menurutnya, luhan memiliki hati seperti apa?tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat luhan menangis, sedih, apalagi marah.

"apa nanti kau akan kerja paruh waktu di restauran?"tanya tao. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Akan kuantar, aku akan pergi ke pusat bela diri nanti" Luhan seketika menoleh dengan mata berbinar "Yeay, aku bisa hemat ongkos bis dan kereta dong. Sering-sering kau pergi ke sana, tao-er"

"Ayahku sedang baik hari ini, ia mengijinkanku membawa mobil" tao memutar kunci mobil dengan jarinya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebar. Luhan membulatkan mulut kecilnya dengan gumaman wow, ia membayangkan berapa uang yang akan dihematnya hari ini.

-Journey-

"terima kasih tao-er" luhan melongokkan kepalanya melihat tao yang duduk di kursi kemudi, Tao mengantarnya sampai ke restauran di pinggiran kota tempat luhan bekerja.

"sama-sama, eh, kalau kau mau aku bisa menjeputmu. Sepertinya aku akan latihan dengan guruku agak lama hari ini" luhan terlihat berpikir, lumayan juga tawarannya, "umm, nanti akan aku hubungi kalau aku bisa pulang bersama" tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya melambai sambil menutup jendela mobil. Luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu berjalan masuk lewat pintu khusus pegawai, ia segera mengganti baju dengan kaos abu-abu dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Tidak ada seragam khusus memang untuk para pelayan, tapi mereka memakai kain penutup kepala berwarna hitam dan apron pinggang hitam berkantung yang berisi notes pesanan.

"semangat"ujar luhan pada bayangannya di cermin, tak lupa ia memberikan wink imut sebagai pose andalannya. Luhan berjalan keluar melalui lorong menuju ruangan restauran, ia berjalan melewati dapur yang tampak sibuk. Ia terus berjalan ke arah kasir, disana tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang sama dengannya. Wajah bulat dengan pipi berisi, Yoo Minseok, menurut nama pada nametagnya. "Minseok-ie"panggil luhan ceria, ia kini berdiri di samping pemuda berpipi bulat itu.

"Oh, hai luhan, shift mu masih 45 menit lagi kan?" tangan minseok tetap sibuk mengkopi struk panjang di tangannya pada mesin kasir.

"yup, apa ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan manager"ujar luhan sambil memberi hormat. Minseok hanya terkekeh geli, ia kemudian meminta luhan membantu luna membungkus pesanan nasi bekal kotak tidak jauh dari meja kasir.

"Selamat Datang" Suara dahyun terdengar, ia bertugas di bagian foyer untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Luhan masih sibuk dengan bungkusan nasi bekal hingga suara Taeil pelayan lainnya memanggil luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya luhan heran. Taeil hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Pelanggan di depan bertanya tentang mu. Dia memintamu yang mengambil pesanan" Taeil kembali ke ruang utama restauran diikuti luhan. Ia mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan taeil, di meja no 10 dekat jendela seorang wanita berpenampilan elegan duduk, luhan langsung mengenali wanita itu.

"Selamat sore Nyonya" luhan membungkuk hormat. Wanita yang dipanggil mengamati luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Ia mendengus remeh sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"setiap melihatmu seluruh tenagaku rasanya terkuras habis" sahut wanita itu setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Setidaknya kau bisa kan berhenti dari bagian pelayan dan pindah ke bagian dapur. Kau terlalu terlihat. Luhan."

"anda tahu kalau saya tidak bisa pindah bagian begitu saja. Karena bagian dapur hanya untuk juru masak." luhan menjawab dengan sedikit bingung.

"kalau begitu setidaknya pakai sesuatu untuk menyamarkan dirimu. Klan Oh bisa tambah malu jika muncul berita tak jelas tentang kau."

"tapi saya kan hanya bekerja. Apa yang salah?" luhan bertambah bingung dengan pernyataan nyonya rumah klan Oh dihadapannya. Nyonya Oh menggeram sebal

"Kau itu, benar-benar keras kepala, jika diberitahu orang tua setidaknya menurutlah. Kau Xi luhan masih terkait dengan Klan Oh hingga saat ini mengerti!" lidah nyonya terasa kelu untuk menyebut bahwa pemuda bernama Xi luhan itu memiliki keterkaitan dengan nasib klan-nya.

Luhan tetap terdiam bingung, nyonya Oh bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar, terlalu kesal untuk berlama-lama berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kesal bicara denganku kenapa menemuiku?" gumam luhan. Ia memilih kembali membantu dahyun dengan nasi kotak tadi yang siap diangkut ke dalam mobil.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, luhan berdiri di depan pintu restauran sambil berpamitan dengan rekan sekerjanya. Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu tao yang sudah ia hubungi karena mereka jadi pulang bersama. Terkadang ia menggoyangkan kakinya karena bosan dan menatap ke arah kanan, asal mobil tao jika sudah sampai, namun belum ada tanda-tanda mobil sahabatnya itu.

Di seberang jalan, sebuah mobil suv sport berwarna silver terparkir, di dalamnya pewaris klan Oh duduk sendirian di belakang kursi kemudi. Matanya terus melihat luhan bahkan sebelum luhan keluar restauran, sudah 1 jam penuh ia tetap berada posisi yang sama. Hingga suara halus muncul dari dalam dirinya

 _Mate_

Suara itu lebih seperti bisikan halus yang mendesah dan bergaung

 _Mate_

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sebagai respon, tubuh sehun bergerak keluar dari mobil, matanya tetap terpaku pada luhan diseberang jalan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya beberapa detik kemudian menutupnya, memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan. Jaraknya masih cukup jauh hingga suara lain muncul di pikirannya.

 _ **Jangan menghampirinya. Kau tidak perlu tidak suka dia.**_

Seperti suatu tombol reset yang tertekan, langkah sehun berhenti, Alpha itu telah berubah ekspresi dari yang semula tenang kini kesal. Ia hendak berbalik badan menuju mobilnya hingga mobil lain terlihat berhenti di depan luhan. Luhan terlihat tertawa sebentar lalu berlari menuju pintu penumpang dan masuk. Sehun menggertakkan giginya, matanya menajam, dengan mantap ia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun tidak memiliki mate, ingat itu Xi luhan"

* * *

TBC

Hai…hai terima kasih buat yang nunggu aku update, terharu saya. #bow #deepbow

Maaf kalo lama, karena laptopku telah koma selama berbulan-bulan jadi aku pakai laptop pinjeman adek atau bapak. Jadi ya baru bisa ngetik kalo lepinya pada nganggur.

Buat guest yang nanya. Umm aku gak bisa jawab karena sama aja kayak ngasih spoiler . maaf ya. Dtunggu saja (kalo mau nunggu ). terus perasaan aku gak nyebut kalo ada penyihirnya deh. Coba dibaca lagi. ^^

Please review yaaaaaa….

Jangan jadi Siders

Sampai jumpo

Check this out ! Kamus Journey*

Klan Kedua : pertama, shifter dari klan cabang klan utama, garis horizontal dari pemimpin klan. Atau klan dengan intensitas pengaruh dan kuasa setingkat dibawah klan-klan besar.

Tentara hitam : pasukan keamanan seperti polisi, dapat terdiri dari shifter serigala ataupun manusia yang tentunya dapat mengimbangi kemampuan para shifter. Para shifter yang tergabung pada umumnya berasal dari klan kedua atau klan kecil. Klan kedua akan menduduki posisi kapten atau pemimpin grup. Sedangkan klan kecil hanya akan mencapai posisi asisten kapten sebagai posisi maksimalnya.

Upacara benang merah : seperti upacara temu jodoh antara dua keluarga. Mereka hanya akan saling mengenal dan makan malam. Jikalau keluarga ingin proses klaim lebih cepat maka bisa langsung ditunangkan pada saat upacara tersebut. Atau bahkan meminta sepasang mate itu untuk segera melakukan klaim yaitu dengan menandai pasangan matenya di bagian leher dan menghabiskan malam bersama. Namun proses yang cepat seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh klan kecil ataupun sejumlah kecil kasus pada klan kedua. Karena pasangan mate mereka butuh perlindungan dari Alpha atau dominan atau suami berbeda dengan Mate dari klan besar yang biasanya mengikuti prosedur yang terurut rapi. Sehingga mereka hanya bertemu untuk makan malam, mereka tidak perlu takut akan keamanan sang submisif karena identitas mate bagi pewaris Klan besar akan diumumkan secara publik setelah upacara. Dengan sendirinya tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh mate dari Klan-klan besar, jika tidak ingin mendapat ancaman masalah seumur hidupmu.


	3. Chapter 3

JOURNEY

ALL OTP

MAIN PAIR : HUNHAN

YAOI

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT,FANTASY

Hari sabtu,tidak ada kegiatan mengajar dan belajar di sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah, jadwal luhan hari ini adalah mengikuti klub penelitian pada pagi hari lalu bekerja. Kini, remaja cantik itu bersiap untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat kerja yang berjarak 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki dari sekolahnya.

"luhan, aku duluan yah!" Luhan tersenyum pada beberapa teman satu klub nya yang beranjak pulang. Mereka mungkin akan langsung bersantai di rumah atau melakukan hobinya, luhan masih harus bekerja untuk menambah tabungan. Saat melewati lapangan sepakbola, langkahnya ia hentikan sebentar, ia tertarik pada para pemain yang sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingan, sepak bola memang hobinya tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti klub itu saat masuk sma karena kondisinya tidak mendukung untuk membuat ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan hobi. Ia hendak berjalan pergi saat minho teman satu klub selama smp dulu berlari mendekatinya.

"Hoi, luhan. Mau bermain sebentar?" Ujar minho

" kau tau jawabanku. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk dengan hobiku yang lain" jawab luhan sambil tercengir, membuat minho menaikkan alis bingung.

"mencari uang" lanjut luhan. Minho benar-benar menyayangkan keinginan luhan untuk tidak bermain sepakbola lagi. Luhan dulu adalah kapten tim dimana ia adalah anggota timnya, minho sangat kagum akan bakat alami luhan mengolah bola dan mengatur, assistnya luar biasa, tapi apa mau dikata, saat luhan sudah mengambil keputusan ia menghormati itu. Setelah berpamitan dengan minho luhan kembali melangkah ke arah taman kota, dibagian kanan disediakan kios kecil untuk para pedagang yang tertata dengan sangat rapi. Ia segera memasuki stan kios tempat ia bekerja dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya termasuk memakai seragam berwarna coklat muda yang sama dengan apa yang dijualnya. Buble tea.

Jika luhan berada di taman untuk bekerja maka pemuda berkulit tan bernama kai kini sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu lewat perangkat musiknya sambil tiduran diatas rumput di tengah taman, di sekitarnya banyak orang-orang lain yang sedang berpiknik ataupun berolahraga. Ia datang sendiri, tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ia tengah sibuk mencari inspirasi untuk pertunjukkan tari berikutnya. Haus, membuat kai bergerak dari tempatnya berjalan kearah kios-kios berada. Matanya masih sibuk memilih saat ia menangkap kios buble tea.

"Sekali-kali mencoba minuman kesukaan tuan pucat itu sepertinya oke" kai berjalan mendekat, melihat daftar minuman sebelum memutuskan buble tea coklat sebagai penghilang rasa hausnya.

"aku ingin buble tea coklat sat...eh...kakak ip...luhan?"kai sedikit terkejut saat melihat penjual yang berdiri di depannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"mau minum denganku?" Tawar kai. Kini mereka berdua duduk di meja yang berada di depan kios buble tea luhan. "Apa tidak apa kau duduk santai di sini?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendesis "kau yang mengajakku mengobrol tadi, dasar, lagipula masih pukul 11. Belum waktunya jam ramai aku masih bisa santai "

"Sejak kapan kau juga jadi penjaga kios buble?aku sering kesini tapi baru melihatmu"

"Aku baru saja bekerja disini sebulan lalu. Shift ku sore hingga malam baru hari ini aku dapat shift pagi hingga siang"

"Hmmm...oh, ya aku dengar kau berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke SM university . Selamat"

"Darimana kau tahu?klan besar benar-benar membuatku kagum, apa sekarang info tentangku adalah salah satu bagian dari top news dikalangan kalian?"

"Wow, jika kau tidak lupa siapa matemu, dia pewaris klan besar, tuan xi, info tentangmu adalah topik menarik bagi mereka yang haus gosip" luhan terkikik mendengarnya.

"kalo begitu aku bisa sekalian mengiklankan barang-barang yang kujual, hitung-hitung hemat pamflet, tolong kau tambahi info itu saat mereka bertanya tentangku"

"ya ampun, kau dengan pdemu yang luar biasa itu, klan oh akan semakin panas dingin dengan pekerjaan baru mu ini"

"Mereka selalu bermasalah dengan apapun pekerjaanku, Bukan hal baru. cari pekerjaan sulit untuk orang sepertiku, jika memang keberatan mereka bisa memberikanku pekerjaan, tapi mereka juga tidak mau. Fiuhh, mereka rumit "

"Yap, mereka semua selalu rumit... ah...apa kau dan sehun masih sama saja ?"

"Ei, aku tebak kau sudah tau jawabannya. Kenapa bertanya lagi ? Basa basimu buang-buang energi"

"Mau kubantu ?" Luhan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. " tidak usah, hanya sehun yang harus membantu dirinya sendiri"

kai menatap luhan bingung, pemuda cantik itu telah berpamitan untuk kembali bekerja, ia pun memilih pergi menuju studio tari miliknya.

-journey-

luhan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota. Ia baru selesai memberikan les privat bagi beberapa siswa sekolah dasar, ia tidak datang ke restauran hari ini, disana sebuan klan besar telah melakukan reservasi untuk seluruh restauran dan hanya beberapa pelayan saja yang dipanggil untuk bertugas. Luhan sampai ke tepi hutan yang ada di pinggiran kota saat ia melihat mobil yang dikenalnya, ia ragu untuk menghampiri. Setelah beberapa waktu berpikir, luhan melangkah mendekat, melihat kedalam kaca buram untuk mendapatkan bahwa tidak ada satupun orang didalam.

'apa di dalam hutan'

Srekk…

Luhan menoleh ke arah hutan yang gelap, nihil, ia berusaha mengabaikan pikiran buruk yang melintas

"hei…tidak ada apapun…masa kau takut luhan…eish…cih"ujar luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

"apa kau berniat mengambil sesuatu dari mobil yang diparkir?"suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar

"Wuaaaa….SEHUN" luhan hampir melompat kaget saat melihat sehun berjalan dari dalam hutan. Alpha itu berjalan mendekat, luhan bergerak mundur memperbaiki sikap terkejutnya barusan.

"Ekhem…mengagetkan saja"

"kau serigala dan takut apa? Hantu?konyol?!"

"wajar untuk takut hantu, kau kan tidak bisa mengajaknya duel"

"apa kau sedang melantur? Minggir aku mau pulang" sehun berjalan mendekat ke pintu mobil. Tapi ia berhenti sejenak, sejurus kemudian ia melihat ke arah bagian bawah mobil, memutarinya hingga ia kembali ke tempat semula.

"kau sedang apa?"Tanya luhan heran

"kau tidak mengempiskan mobilku kan?"

Luhan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, terpaku dengan perkataan sehun barusan.

"apa kau salah berburu makanan tadi dihutan?untuk apa aku buang-buang waktu mengempiskan ban mobilmu"

"siapa tahu niatmu tadi saat melihat mobilku terparkir begitu saja"

"HEH…UNTUK APA AKU MENGEMPISKAN MOBIL YANG JELAS-JELAS ADA BLACK BOX NYA. WAJAHKU PASTI TERLIHAT DAN KAU AKAN MINTA GANTI RUGI. APA KAU TAHU HARGA BAN MOBIL SEKARANG?" Luhan berteriak kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"aku hanya berusaha berspekulasi. Berhati-hati tidak ada salahnya kan"jawab sehun cuek

"jika aku ingin mengerjaimu tuan oh. Aku tidak perlu mengempiskan banmu. Tapi akan ku lepas dan kugantung diatas pohon buat hiasan tahun baru. Aku tidak rugi dan kau tetap kerepotan"

"hei..hei mau kemana?" ujar sehun saat melihat luhan berjalan pergi

"tentu saja pulang, aku masih ada pr, dan berdebat denganmu tidak termasuk jadwalku dan tidak menghasilkan sepeserpun, permisi"

"aku pikir dia mau minta tumpangan"cicit sehun pelan lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

beberapa saat kemudian ia tiba di sebuah mansion besar, mansion keluarga jung, luhan membuka pagar kecil yang berada di samping belakang mansion tersebut. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Ia terlihat mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas, membersihkan dan memotongnya kemudian beralih pada satu mangkok kecil untuk membuat saus. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu kini pemuda bertubuh mungil itu bergerak menaiki tangga menuju sebuah kamar. Desainnya masih didominasi kayu dengan gaya tradisional yang khas, dibagian ujung ruangan tengah terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size dengan banyak boneka yang dipajang bersandar pada pinggiran kasur. Luhan tiba di hadapan tempat tidur, ia menaikinya dan menyingkap selimut yang berada diujung bawah untuk kemudian menarik pelan kaki yang berukuran tidak jauh dari kakinya. Luhan mengambil air hangat dan kain kecil , meletakkannya seperti kompres pada kaki itu sambil memberi pijatan kecil.

"Apa olahraga tadi pagi terlalu berat, kakinya sampai bengkak begini" gumam luhan, ia berkonsentrasi melakukan itu pada kedua kaki yang pemiliknya masih sibuk di dunia mimpi. Tanpa ia sadari di pintu kamar seseorang tengah menatapnya, sang nyonya rumah jaejong, ia hendak berjalan masuk saat sebuah suara terngiang dipikirannya.

 **Jangan. Dia tidak berhak kau hampiri. Dia bukan siapa-siapa**

Rasanya ada bagian dari dalam jiwanya yang kesal dan tidak terima dengan suara barusan hingga membuat jaejong terdiam ditempatnya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama saat pria cantik itu berjalan keluar dengan wajah datar, tidak sadar bahwa setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

Pagi harinya saat matahari masih jauh dari terlihat, sebuah gundukan diatas tempat tidur terlihat bergerak

Hoammm...

Luhan bangun dengan lemas nyawanya masih ia usahakan terkumpul

"Yosh!" Kini ia bangun, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Luhan mencuci wajahnya sebentar dan meminum segelas air baru kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kamar luhan berbeda seperti kamar yang biasanya berada didalam rumah, kamarnya lebih pantas disebut flat kecil karena didalamnya terdapat dapur ,kamar mandi, ruang tidur tentunya dan ruang lainya yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu kecil dengan perabotan sederhana.

Di mansion besar keluarga jung, flat kecil luhan berada di bagian barat sisi belakang mansion tersebut, flat itu berada diantara taman dan kebun serbaguna keluarga jung. Bangunan itu terpisah dari bangunan utama sekilas seperti guest house tapi tidak sedikit orang akan berpendapat bahwa bangunan itu adalah gudang. Terdapat jalan setapak didepan flat itu dimana di pinggir kanan dan kiri tumbuh bunga berbagai jenis. Di bagian depan pintu terdapat tali yang menggantung kertas-kertas putih terlipat, kertas mantra penjaga. Begitu masuk, di bagian kiri sebuah kamar mandi minimalis dengan 1 wastafel dengan lemari kecil dibawahnya dan kotak obat di temboknya, 1 shower tanpa box dan toilet disisi dalam. Lurus sepandangan dengan pintu masuk tadi akan terlihat lemari kayu beserta tv tabung diatasnya serta meja dan beanbag lusuh berwarna putih dihadapan lemari tadi. Sebelum ruang tv sederhana itu tampak dapur kecil dengan meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, tampak juga tangga kayu yang hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang, tangga itu mengarah kemana luhan turun tadi, ruangan diatas itu tidak berpintu hingga langsung memperlihatkan sebuah tempat tidur, jendela setengan lingkaran diseberangnya dan lemari pakaian di hadapan tempat tidur , ada meja belajar tanpa kursi yang bersandar pada pinggiran pembatas lantai dengan buku-buku sekolah di sisi kanannya tersusun pada rak buku.

Jadwal luhan pada hari aktif adalah membersihkan seluruh taman, menyirami bunga, merapikan tanaman lalu mempersiapkan sarapan bagi dirinya sendiri lalu bekal baginya dan seorang lagi yang akan dibangunkan luhan pada pukul 5.45 pagi. Tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan 5.45 luhan bergegas berjalan menuju kamar yang semala ia hampiri. Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh seseorang yang masih betah menutup mata.

"Ekhen...ekhem... TUAN MUDA kyungsoo ayo bangun, anda harus bangun jika tidak..." luhan sengaja memberi jeda pada kata-katanya

"Tuan muda sehun akan menyeret anda bangun dan berangkat sekolah" lanjut luhan setengah berbisik. Kyungsoo pun segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, luhan hanya menatapnya sebentar sambil tersenyum geli, Ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan buku dan tas kyungsoo. Saat kyungsoo selesai berpakaian rapi, luhan mengantar kyungsoo turun ke ruang sarapan dimana tuan dan nyonya jung telah duduk menunggu kyungsoo.

"Pagi sayang" sapa jaejong sambil menyiapkan piring untuk kyungsoo.

" pagi pa, ma" jawab kyungsoo masih dengan nada lemas, yunho terkikik melihat putranya itu.

" kalau begitu saya permisi" ujar luhan sambil menunduk memberi hormat

" bekal untuk kyungsoo segera siapkan, ya" sahut jaejong sebelum luhan meninggalkan ruangan sarapan

" baik nyonya"

Tin...tin...

Suara klakson mobil terdengar

"Luhan buka pintu itu" teriak seorang pelayanan wanita bertubuh gemuk. Luhan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membuat bekal lalu berlari menuju pintu pagar utama. luhan sendiri sudah rapi dengan seragamnya saat melihat sehun berdiri diluar pintu

"Tunggu sebentar tuan muda kyungsoo masih diruang sarapan, akan segera saya panggilkan" sehun tidak menanggapi dan hanya memasang wajah datar.

Sesaat kemudian kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri sehun. sehun tersenyum saat melihat kyungsoo mendekatinya dengan cemberut, Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk kemudian memainkan hidung kyungsoo ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyungsoo menepis tangan sehun dan mendengus kesal

" ayo berangkat" sehun meraih tangan kyungsoo dan mendorongnya pelan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil itu mulai bergerak perlahan saat luhan masih membungkuk mengucapkan selamat jalan pada mate dan kyungsoo, saudaranya.

"Oke ayo luhan"katanya bermonolog

-journey-

Kelas khusus alpha di SM tampak lengang hanya tampak 5 orang didalam kelas. Sehun tampak menaikkan kaki diatas meja sambil menggoyangkan kursi ke depan belakang menikmati musik dari handphonenya sementara chanyeol sibuk ber-chat ria dengan seseorang.

" hai..hai..bagaimana penampilanku, rambut baru hasil karya senior kelas tiga...luar biasa kan?" suara cempreng soojong terdengar , gadis alpha itu tampak berpose didepan kelas

" hoi...man...eh soojong... rambutmu kau tampak..." soojong menunggu respon jongin yang baru masuk kedalam kelas dengam semangat

" lebih pendek" jongin menjawab santai, soojong mendesis sebal, percuma dia menunggu serigala kelebihan pigmen itu.

"Brengsek, nilai penampilanku bodoh" ujar soojong

jongin menoleh pada sehun reflek begitu juga dengan chanyeol, trio itu sama-sama menyeringai lalu menoleh serentak kearah soojong

"5" jawaban ketiga alpha membuat soojong memerah marah dan pergi keluar meninggalkan ketiga orang itu dan teman sekelas lain tertawa.

" oh, hampir lupa. Selamat atas berjalannya upacara benang merahmu, tuan park chanyeol" ucap jongin sambil membungkukan badan seperti bangsawan.

" sama-sama, tuan kim dari sae" balas chanyeol dengan pose yang sama

" wah, kau dapat mate dari klan byun. Luar biasa kawan, klan byun terkenal dengan kecantikannya dan kau berpasangan dengan si bungsu. selamat kawan"

" bukan apa-apa, nasib ku memang baik, si bungsu byun yang imut seperti cub berusia 5 bulan. Ahh...aku merindukannya"

"Sudah jangan teruskan, kau membuatku iri" jongin kemudian melirik sehun, mencoba mengingat sesuatu untuk ia .jongin menjentikkan jari.

" sehun, kemarin aku bertemu luhan, apa kau tahu dia bekerja di kios buble tea di taman? Aku heran ada berapa banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu yang dia ambil? Restauran, perpustakaan kota, ummm...lalu ah les privat, buble tea, kudengar dia juga kadang menjadi asisten di labolatorium botani universitas SM. Apa dia berniat membeli mobil impor dengan uang gajinya? Kenapa begitu banyak, ck..ck" jongin menggelengkan kepala heran dengan ceritanya sendiri. Chanyeol juga tampak terkejut, pria tinggi itu mengucapkan wow tanpa suara. Sementara sehun, ia hanya diam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, chanyeol dan jongin meliriknya diam-diam menanti respon sehun, tapi mereka justru terkejut karena sehun berdiri dan beranjak keluar kelas

"Hei, kemana?" Tanya jongin

" kyungsoo" jawab sehun sambil berjalan

'Aku membicarakan matenya, dia malah menemui omega lain'ujar jongin dalam hati

Kyungsoo menatap pria tinggi yang berdiri dihadapan meja

" apa yang kau mau?" tanya kyungsoo heran sambil mengunyah makanan. Sehun melirik ke meja dimana kotak bekal kyungsoo berjejer.

" aku mau makan" sehun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan kyungsoo

" suapi aku, aaa..." alpha pucat itu menunjuk telur gulung, kyungsoo pasrah, ia tidak akan bisa menentang alpha, keras kepala adalah sifat bawaan yang khas.

Sehun mengunyah makanan itu santai 'rasanya masih sama' batin sehun begitu merasakan telur gulung yang dibuat oleh orang itu.

 **Kyungsoo**

Suara dipikirannya mulai terdengar, kyungsoo yang saat itu masih asik menghabiskan bekal tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya lebar, teman-teman sekelas omega itu pun terkesiap. Itu semua karena saat ini sehun tengah menggigit ujung daging yang juga sedang digigit kyungsoo ujung lainnya, mereka sangat dekat dan saling menatap. Nyaris berciuman

 _kenapa kau lakukan itu, sehun?_ kini suara dalam jiwa Sehun yang terdengar, parau dan berat

Di tempat lain luhan tengah berjongkok di labolatorium botani universitas SM saat nyeri tiba-tiba ia rasakan di dadanya.

'Sehun' ujar luhan dalam hati

* * *

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang masih nyempetin baca, comment, review, follow, nge-favouritin. Terima kasih.

Arifahohse dan guest thankx buat reviewnya.

Sori updatenya kelamaan, sorry buat typo juga karena ngerjain ini di tablet setengah error.


	4. Chapter 4

JOURNEY

ALL OTP

MAIN PAIR : HUNHAN

YAOI

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT,FANTASY

Di sebuah kafe tengah kota, dua orang pemuda tampak duduk berhadapan, salah satunya berseragam navy blue kebanggaan Sekolah Menengah SM yang satunya lagi berpakaian kasual dengan sweater cream dan celana jeans putih. Parfait sudah dipesan dan ada dihadapan masing-masing namun hanya sendok dan sedotan yang mereka mainkan. Kadang pemudayang lebih mungil menata gelas parfaitnya di geser ke kiri ke kanan kembali lagi ke kiri, kadang melihat bunga yang menjadi hiasan di sudut meja, atau kadang membolak balikan gambar menu promo yang diletakkan disamping bunga. Sementara pemuda yang lebih tinggi kadang memainkan handphonenya, memutarnya seperti gasing, kadang mengetik sesuatu, jika sudah ia akan terlihat merapikan blazer sekolahya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan.

"Ehehe…" mereka akan saling membalas cengiran canggung jika tidak sengaja saling menatap.

"Ba..ba..e..kki.. apa par..fa..fait yang kupe..pesan ti..dak enak? atau ti..dak sesu..ai seleramu? Kenapa belum dimakan?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan yang sejak 30 menit berlalu mulai dari tiba di kafe hingga detik itu tidak terjalin dengan lancar.

"tidak..tidak…ini kelihatannya enak kok, yeolie sendiri juga belum makan parfaitnya, jadi…ummm…aku sungkan mau makan duluan" ujar baekhyun, omega klan byun malu-malu. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong yeolie, darimana yeolie tau kalau baekkie suka strawberry?"

"Oh, kakak baekkie yang bilang kalo baekkie suka strawberry, jadi aku memesankan itu untukmu" jawab chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya masih canggung di hadapan bola mata puppy khas baekhyun yang tengah melihatnya saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar enak, kafenya juga bagus" baekhyun menaikkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol merasa lega, sebelumnya ia takut jika baekhyun tidaka akan menyukai pilihan tempat kencan pertama mereka. Mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi tentu tidak bisa disebut kencan karena ada si Panda tao yang ikut sebagai juru temu mereka. Setelah resmi sebagai pasangan mate di hadapan keluarga besar pada Upacara benang merah rasanya jauh berbeda seperti baru jadian begitu pemikiran chanyeol.

"Syukurlah kalau baekkie suka, apa parfaitnya benar-benar enak? Akan kupesankan yang lain kalau memang ada yang baekkie lebih suka"

"Ini enak kok, yeolie mau coba? Nih…" baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok parfait yang langsung dilahap chanyeol "Hmm…ini enak" Chanyeol tersenyum senang, tidak lama karena kini kedua pasangan baru itu terdiam seperti patung dengan wajah memerah sampai ke telinga. Interaksi romantis pertama mereka barusan membuat degupan jantung Alpha-Omega itu seperti orang sakit jantung.

"Baekkie mau co..ba…parfait chanyeol? Ini parfait pisang" kini giliran chanyeol yang menyodorkan sendokan parfait miliknya, Ia tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ber-romantis ria dengan baekhyunnya, anggap saja yang sebelumnya adalah lampu hijau untuk bermesraan. Baekhyun menunduk malu, masih dengan rona pink di pipinya, Omega imut itu membuka mulut dan menerima suapan chanyeol, matanya membulat lucu saat merasakan es krim parfait dan buah pisang lumer dimulutnya.

"Wah, ini enak yeollie, apa yeollie suka pisang?"

"iya, ini buah kesukaan yeollie, tapi sekarang aku juga akan mencoba strawberry" jawaban barusan sukses menambah nilai plus chanyeol di mata mate-nya. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lebar, suasana canggung pun mencair, sejoli itu memulai percakapan lain dengan baik topiknya masih seputar perkenalan mereka seperti hobi, film, makanan favourite, acara tv.

" kita akan kencan lagi lain waktu kan?" Tanya chanyeol

" tentu, kapanpun" baekhyun berpikir sejenak, " tapi, apa yeollie tidak sibuk? Sekolah yeollie punya banyak kegiatan kan?"

" tidak masalah. Aku tinggal mengatur jadwal saja, bukan hal sulit. Orang rumah juga pasti mengerti, jadi jadwal a'ku* bisa menyesuaikan" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam, membuat baekhyun salah tingkah. Alpha matenya itu meraih tangan mungil pemuda yang lebih kecil, mengirimkan sensasi aneh yang asing. Baekhyun tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan banyak orang selain keluarga, orang yang bekerja di rumah utama klan byun, dan tao teman kecilnya. Sentuhan chanyeol sang alpha direspon otomatis oleh seluruh bagian tubuh baekhyun, membuat ia terpaku pada tangan yang di pegang itu. Serigala dalam jiwanya senang bukan main, ia harus merekam rasa sentuhan matenya dalam ingatan.

" apa kau tidak merasa bosan. Maksudku, kau tidak bisa bersekolah di sekolah reguler dan harus homeschooling. Pasti bosan"

" tidak juga kok, kalau terbiasa yeollie. Kadang memang aku ingin seperti yang lain tapi sekolah dirumah malah lebih enak, aku jadi bisa langsung nonton tv kalau selesai belajar, dan kartun kesukaanku tidak akan terlewatkan. orang tuaku hanya terlalu khawatir karena aku cukup menarik perhatian" chanyeol mengangguk tanda setuju, omega keluarga byun seperti keluarga turunan aphrodite baik dimata manusia maupun dimata shifter, tentu saja akan dijaga dari mata-mata nakal yang seenaknya menikmati keindahan itu secara cuma-cuma, chanyeol juga tidak ingin ada yang menatapi baekhyun dengan lapar.

" tapi pasti rasanya tidak bisa bebas kan?" Lanjut chanyeol

"Aku masih bisa keluar untuk belanja atau nonton bersama ibu, ayah atau kakak. Kata ibu nantinya aku bisa keluar rumah lebih banyak lagi jika bersama mateku juga anak-anakku nanti" jawaban itu semakin membakar wajah chanyeol.

" kalau begitu aku akan sering mengajak mu keluar. ah, akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku juga, mereka bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk dikenalkan pada mu tapi, sayangnya mereka tetap saja teman jadi yah akan ku kenalkan pada mereka sesegera mungkin" chanyeol menjawab mantap dan baekhyun tidak sabar mendengar ajakan itu.

"Wah kau membolos dua kelas terakhir untuk kencan saudaraku, park?" Sebuah suara membuat chanyeol terkejut, pasangan baru byun-park menoleh dan mendapati wajah teman yang akan dia kenalkan sudah ada beberapa senti dari mereka.

"Wuaaaaa, KKAMJONG" chanyeol berteriak, tubuh tingginya bahkan hampir jatuh dari kursi jika ia tidak sigap menahan dengan tangan.

" hai kakak ipar, aku kai" tangan kai terulur pada baekhyun yang masih kaget dan bingung. Chanyeol yang sudah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran yang sempat terlempar ke sana kemari menarik kembali tangan baekhyun yang siap menyambut kai.

" aish, sialan kau kim. Jaga tanganmu dari mate-ku. Sedang apa kau disini?" Kai mendengus geli

"Berlebihan kau PARKing pole. aku kan sudah biasa menghilang saat jam pelajaran" kai masih berusaha berkenalan dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol terus menghalangi kai.

" salam kenal juga kai" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"jongin, baekkie, namanya jongin bukan kai. Kai itu nama hasil buatan sendiri yang entah asalnya dari dunia mana"

" baekkie? kalian bahkan punya panggilan sayang? Aku iriiiiiiiii..."

"Kalau begitu berdoa saja di kuil tenjin-sama, semoga ia ingat kalau ada seorang kim jongin yang menunggu seorang mate" kai dan chanyeol saling mengumpat membuat baekhyun takjub dengan pemandangan itu.

Hihihi... suara kikikan kecil mengalihkan pandangan dua alpha yang masih mengeluarkan koleksi umpatan mereka. mata bulan sabit baekhyun dan pipi merona nya sukses memerahkan pipi alpha-alpha itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan memukul kepala kai dari belakang

"Jaga matamu"

"Dasar kasar. Kakak ipar jika ia menjahatimu datang saja padaku. Oh, ya, sebagai balasan dari tawa cantikmu barusan jika ada yang ingin kau ketahui dari chanyeol tanya saja padaku. Aku akan memberikan info apapun hingga warna boxernya hari ini. aku juga akan memberitahumu jika ia genit pada omega lain, anggap saja aku spy-mu"

Baekhyun memberikan jempolnya saat chanyeol hampir menendang kai keluar dari kafe.

"ayo, sudah terlalu sore. bulan malam ini tidak baik bukan? Akan ku antar sampai rumah" baekhyun menoleh, melihat langit yang bersemu jingga, ungu, kemerahan. Dalam satu tahun akan ada 1 bulan penuh yang tidak menguntungkan shapeshifter serigala. Bulan itu tidak berbahaya tapi cukup mengganggu cub yang baru lahir dan para omega, karena roh penghuni hutan yang berenergi negatif akan berkeliaran dan menjahili mereka. Di mata manusia roh itu adalah hantu tapi bagi shifter mereka adalah pengganggu, para omega dan cub akan menetap di dalam rumah dengan jendela pintu yang tertutup rapat dan pagar rumah yang digambar simbol penjaga sekelilingnya.

-JOURNEY-

Bulan purnama berada tepat diatas bukit bulan, jalanan tampak sepi, bahkan semua kafe yang biasa tutup pada pukul 10.00 malam telah rapi dengan kunci. Hanya mini market dan unit gawat darurat yang masih terlihat buka walaupun pintu utama tertutup tirai putih. Kediaman Jung saat ini juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kediaman shifter lainnya, 2 mobil tampak memasuki kediaman itu dan menurunkan Yunho pemimpin klan jung diikuti Oh Sehun dari mobil di belakangnya. Para Alpha tidak terpengaruh dengan bulan purnama, mereka masih bisa berjalan santai tanpa khawatir dengan roh-roh hutan akan mengganggu.

Langkah kedua alpha itu menuju sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula, di dalamnya tampak jae jong dan para tetua klan Jung, Kyungsoo berada di tengah ruangan dengan baju putih bersih di kelilingi lilin yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Sehun" seru kyungsoo saat melihat sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang aula. Sehun berjalan mendekat membuat kyungsoo mendongak saat pemuda pucat itu tepat berada di depannya dengan sebuah botol jus.

"hmm.."ujar sehun sembari menyodorkan jus yang dia bawa. Kyungsoo menerimanya santai, ia bosan setiap tahun harus duduk diam begitu tanpa bisa memegang console game atau handphone.

"kau sudah ke kamar mandi?"tanya sehun, kyungsoo menukik alisnya bingung. "aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengompol saat upacara berlangsung sementara kau tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"hyaaaaakkkkk….OH SEHUNNNN…KAU PIKIR AKU TUKANG NGOMPOL" badan kyungsoo naik turun kesal. Tetua sooman, yunho dan jae jong tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua pemuda itu sebelum mereka dan sehun keluar menuju ruangan lain meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama Kanushi dan Miko yang sibuk membaca doa.

Penjagaan di kediaman Jung memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, keberadaan kyungsoo sebagai omega yang terpilih atau spesial membuat perbedaan itu. Aroma tubuh kyungsoo yang dalam masa pertumbuhan membuat ketertarikan tersendiri bagi para roh jahil di hutan untuk mengganggu. Roh itu mengganggu dengan menyerap energi yang dikeluarkan oleh shifter, efek sampingnya tentu lemas dan bagi para cub yang memang masih lemah, cub akan berwujud bayi manusia sempurna karena tidak ada energi yang cukup untuk memunculkan ekor dan telinga sebagaimana semestinya. Dan karena kyungsoo spesial maka perhatian dan kekhawatiran pun berlipat ganda, oleh karena itu kyungsoo dijaga dengan ketat oleh para kanushi dan miko serta para tetua yang memasang kekkai berlapis hingga ruang aula.

Di luar, kabut mulai menyelimuti bukit bulan, bagi manusia yang memiliki indera keenam maka mereka akan melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil seperti lampu senter berterbangan kesana kemari membuat krasak krusuk menarik perhatian. Sebagian besar kabut tampak bergerak menuju satu tujuan, kediaman Jung, kabut itu bergerak mengelilingi rumah besar itu di luar pagar, berusaha mencari celah untuk masuk melewati kekkai.

Sementara, luhan tampak tertidur pulas di depan tv, di atas meja di hadapan luhan, kotak obat masih terbuka dan perban tampak tergeletak disampingnya, perban yang sama melilit kaki luhan yang mengintip dari celana ¾ miliknya. Luhan bergerak gelisah saat merasakan sendi-sendinya terasa ngilu, ada yang sedang terjadi begitu pikir luhan hingga memaksa pemuda bermata rusa itu bangun walau masih belum sadar benar. Ia masih berusaha mengingat sesuatu, sampai…

"kyungsooooo…" teriak luhan. Ia baru teringat tentang bulan purnama dan kyungsoo. Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menabrak beberapa barang sebelum berhasil keluar. Ia bawa kaki yang hanya memakai sandal itu berlari tergesa meninggalkan taman dan menuju gerbang kecil yang menghubungkan kediaman jung dan hutan bukit bulan. Luhan berdiam sebentar, menggumamkan sesuatu dan membuat simbol dengan tangannya di udara, setelahnya luhan segera membuka pintu gerbang, menguncinya kembali dan berlari menuju gelapnya hutan. Tingkahnya barusan sempat terlihat sehun tapi sekali lagi Alpha itu memilih mengabaikannya.

Luhan menuju posisi yang biasa ia ambil, berdiri di tengah hutan segaris lurus dengan posisi kyungsoo di dalam aula. Ia kembali membuat simbol dengan tangan hingga timbul cahaya biru dari ujung jarinya. Pengalihan, itulah yang tengah ia lakukan, membuat perhatian roh-roh hutan itu untuk meninggalkan kyungsoo dan bermain dengannya. Mantra sederhana yang ia pelajari dari miko dan heechul hanya mampu membuat kekkai, mengeluarkan cahaya biru dan mengirim roh-roh itu terpental kecil saat berusaha mendekatinya.

Brush…

Brush…

Brush…

Bruk…

Brush…brush…

Roh-roh itu menyerang luhan dengan melewati tubuhnya melempar energi yang menabrak luhan meninggalkan lebam samar di sekujur tubuhnya. Terkadang ia terjatuh, namun ia kembali bangkit dan begitu seterusnya hingga berlangsung semalaman.

Pukul 03.20 jam di ruangan tamu kediaman jung mengabarkan bahwa keadaan sudah lebih baik dan bulan purnama telah berhenti mengirimkan energi negatif bagi bunga kesayangannya, kyungsoo. Yunho, jae jong dan tetua sooman menghampiri ruang aula dan mendapati kyungsoo tertidur pulas, salah seorang miko tampak memeriksa kyungsoo, ia mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa kyungso baik baik saja. Yunho segera mengendong putranya ke kamar diikuti jae jong sementara tetua sooman mengurusi ruang aula, para kanushi dan miko. Semilir angin menerpa wajah jae jong membuatnya menoleh ke arah hutan, membentuk guratan khawatir yang tipis tapi sekali lagi pria cantik itu tetap melanjutkan langkah mengikuti suaminya dan kyungsoo.

Luhan kini duduk bersandar pada pohon, tubuhnya berkeringat lelah dan kedinginan, kotor karena tanah dan lebam yang tertutup lengan panjang baju tidurnya menguras habis energi omega mungil itu. Matanya nyaris tidak bisa membuka saat ia menangkap bayangan dan langkah seseorang mendekati tubuhnya, ia tidak kuat, tubuhnya terkulai lemas begitu bayangan itu semakin mendekatinya dan luhan terjatuh pingsan tanpa tahu siapa dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

* * *

TBC

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, fav-nya juga dan kesabarannya hihi. Sorry for typos

Heezzinpang : terima kasih reviewnya. Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya menderita itu, masih ada lagi cobaannya. Pokoknya cinderela ma bawang putih kasihan liat luhan. Huakakakak…si ji hyo ma heechul ntra nongol kok (spoiler)

Arifahohse dan seravin509 : makasih dah mampir lagi. Nih update. Walo ga fast hihi.

Apink464 : terima kasih reviewnya. Author juga ga rela kok sehun ma kyungsoo bilangin sehun biar balik ke jalan yang benar. #plakk #nabokdirisendiri

Riz : nih dah update

Guest : hehe, kalo sehun ma luhan langsung bersama ending dong ff-nya. Umm…di prolog dah dikasih hint kenapa mereka ga bisa langsung bersama walo mate.

Opqrs : iya, kasihan. Hihi.

 **Kamus journey**

a'ku : latihan rutin shifter terutama alpha yang diberikan oleh klan masing-masing, untuk klan besar dan pewaris biasanya latihan itu diberikan harus secara privat karena ada pelajaran tambahan khusus sebagai pewaris dan calon pemimpin.


	5. Chapter 5

**JOURNEY**

CHAPTER 5

Hunhan*Yaoi

SORRY FOR TYPOS

Eungh...

Luhan menggeliyat pelan, badannya masih terasa berat, "eh" matanya mengerjap bingung, seingatnya ia masih berada di hutan tapi sekarang malah sudah berada di depan tv seperti sebelum pergi ke hutan tadi malam. Tubuh luhan bahkan memakai selimut yang seingatnya terlipat rapi di atas kasur bukan di lantai atas bukan di bawah, tidak butuh lama bagi luhan untuk mengetahui siapa yang menganggkatnya keluar dari hutan dan menhelimutinya, ada sesuatu yang familiar yang menunjukkan identitas pelaku itu, aroma khas seseorang.

"oh sehun" gumam luhan, rasanya seperti saat kau sedang meminum air teh hangat di musim hujan begitu yang dirasakan jiwanya saat ini, ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir begitu saja melewati setiap bagian tubuhnya saat mengenali aroma alpha mate-nya, rona di pipi ikut menunjukkan bukti itu.

'Terima kasih' ujar luhan dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata, ucapan itu benar-benar tulus dan berasal dari hatinya.

' _terima kasih'_ sebuah suara bergaung dalam diri sehun. pemuda pucat itu terdiam menoleh ke kanan ke kiri mencari sumber suara lembut tadi.

"ada apa sayang?" Tanya nyonya oh heran. Sehun menggeleng, selain dirinya saat ini hanya ada sang ibu di sampingnya dan supir di depan, lalu siapa? tidak mungkin suara seseorang bisa seintim itu terdengar begitu saja. Luhan?nama itu terlintas pertama dalam benaknya. Tapi tidak mungkin, luhan dan dirinya belum terikat seintim itu untuk saling berbagi pikiran. Sudahlah, sehun sedang malas berpikir, ia memejamkan mata kembali untuk menikmati perjalanan.

Sang pengirim ucapan saat ini sedang membereskan taman belakang kesukaannya, ia sedikit bersantai dalam bekerja karena tidak perlu menyiapkan bekal atau membangunkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu ijin sekolah pada keesokan harinya setelah malam bulan purnama buruk itu, hingga luhan hanya perlu membangunkannya nanti saat luhan akan pergi sekolah.

Matahari bersinar lembut seperti pagi biasanya di bukit bulan, luhan telah membangunkan kyungsoo dan kini beranjak pergi ke sekolah. Pemuda itu mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat pagar depan kemudian mengendarainya menuju halte bus.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah setiap paginya bahkan mulai dari bangun tidur tiap pagi, luhan tidak pernah sendiri, akan ada beberapa teman yang mengiringi harinya. Mereka bukan manusia tapi bukan shifter, mereka adalah para binatang , bukan hanya yang berhabitat di hutan tapi juga di sekitar lingkungan hidup manusia. Terkadang sepasang kelinci hutan, burung gereja, kupu-kupu, tupai, dan binatang lucu lainnya, luhan bahkan melambaikan tangan seolah mereka mengerti gestur itu.

Saat ini sepeda luhan telah terparkir rapi di parkiran khusus yang memang tersedia di dekat halte bus, ia bergabung bersama beberapa calon penumpang bus lainnya , berdiri dibawah kanopi halte sambil menanti bus bernomor yang sesuai tujuan masing-masing. 05, angka itu tertera pada bus yang terlihat menyalakan lampu sen untuk berhenti di halte tempat luhan berdiri, luhan segera bergerak masuk dan mencari tempat duduk di dalam bus yang memang tidak terlalu padat, ia bahkan sempat berpamitan dengan burung berbulu abu-abu kecil yang menemaninya pagi itu.

* **JOURNEY***

Tengah hari waktu yang tidak biasa bagi sekolah luhan untuk selesai, namun karena ada inspeksi dari departemen pendidikan maka para guru dan staf sibuk akan sesuatu. Masih beberapa jam lagi shift luhan dimulai di restaurant, pemuda cantic itu berjalan sendiri melewati sebuah taman, taman bermain yang berada dekat dengan perumahan di pinggir kota. Langkahnya ia bawa perlahan menuju salah satu ayunan, luhan menduduki salah satunya dan mulai bergerak mendorong perlahan. Luhan membawa ingatannya berputar mundur pada momen pertama pemuda bermata cantik itu bertemu dengan si mata tajam.

 _Flashback_

 _Luhan kecil sedang bermain dengan bunga matahari yang beberapa bulan lalu ia tanam di taman. Letaknya berada di pinggir taman bermain, ia berjongkok dengan sebotol air minum ukuran besar, sebungkus bibit bunga dan sekop kecil._

" _selesai"ujarnya riang_

 _Luhan berdiri dan membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke dalam tas ransel yang ia sengaja bawa. Karena lapar, luhan kecil memutuskan untuk memakan bekal yang dibawakan ji hyo untuknya. Sepeda kecil berwarna biru ia dorong menuju sudut lain taman bermain itu, luhan mengambil tempat di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon ginko 1 set bekal lengkap ia dapat dari ji hyo, bibinya itu adalah pemasak terhebat yang ia tahu. Luhan bahkan sudah diajari cara memasak sedikit demi sedikit, yang salah satunya ia bawa hari itu. Luhan sengaja memakan sayuran dan tumis teri terlebih dahulu, menyisakan separuh bagian nasi dan telur gulung buatannya. Luhan kecil berpikir ia ingin meresapi rasa telur buatannya supaya tahu apa yang kurang dari masakannya itu._

' _kenapa ia duduk sendirian di bawah sinar matahari?'pikir luhan, pandangan bocah 6 tahun itu terpaku pada seorang bocah berkulit pucat yang duduk diseberangnya. Bocah itu duduk di tanah rerumputan yang tidak begitu tertutupi daun lebat pepohonan sehingga sinar matahari memantulkan warna kulit bocah itu. Luhan bahkan berpikir bocah itu mungkin saja vampire karena warna kulitnya, tapi ia menolak memikirkan hal horror di siang hari. Luhan memutuskan berjalan menghampiri bocah pucat itu dengan kotak bekal ditangannya._

 _Sementara bocah tadi masih kekeuh mengubur dalam-dalam kepalanya di tekukan lutut saat ia merasakan sinar matahari yang tadi memancar terang menusuk menjadi lebih redup. Bocah pucat itu mendongak, menyipitkan mata tajamnya untuk melihat tubuh bocah lain yang menghalangi sinar matahari._

" _apa kau lapar?"luhan menyodorkan bekal yang menyisakan telur gulung buatannya. Namun yang diajak bicara justru hanya terdiam melihatnya, membuat luhan mendengus kesal dan memutuskan berjongkok dihadapan bocah itu._

 _Bocah yang berada tepat dihadapan luhan itu memang tidak lagi menyipitkan matanya tapi kini mata tajamnya membola melihat wajah si pengalang sinar matahari. Saat luhan menurunkan tubuhnya tadi secara perlahan sinar matahari yang menampilkan siluet luhan tergantikan dengan wujud yang lebih jelas bagi mata bocah berdagu runcing itu._

" _hai, aku luhan, ini bekalku, apa kau mau?kenapa sendirian di sini?disini panas tau?!"tanya luhan penasaran, satu detik…10 detik…30 detik berlalu tapi hanya tatapan yang luhan dapat._

 _Luhan menusuk salah satu telur gulungnya dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut bocah itu. Bocah itu membuka mulut, membiarkan telur gulung yang luhan sodorkan bertemu indera perasanya. Beberapa kunyahan setelahnya ternyata berhasil membuat bocah pucat itu mengeluarkan suara._

" _ini enak"jawab si pucat, luhan tertegun, tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengepalkan tangan dan menggumam yes berulang kali._

" _kau tahu, aku yang membuat itu"ujar luhan bangga_

" _karena kau menyukainya maka aku tidak akan merubah rasanya untukmu,ah, tapi siapa namamu?"lanjut luhan_

" _sehun…oh sehun"_

" _hai sehun… aku luhan…Xi luhan"_

 _Flashback end_

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat momen itu. Momen itu adalah momen pertama ia dan sehun, walau bukan momen terakhir sebelum mereka berakhir seperti sekarang namun momen itu adalah momen paling berharga miliknya. Momen itu adalah pertemuan mereka tanpa tahu tentang hal memusingkan tentang mate, status keluarga, status wolf mereka, seberapa special mereka saat terlahir di dunia.

Luhan dan sehun berkenalan sebagai teman bermain yang saling membuat janji untuk bertemu ditaman pada hari tertentu dan jam tertentu, mereka akan saling bertemu dengan nafas tersenggal karena berlari lalu kemudian tertawa geli melihat tampang lelah masing-masing. Luhan dan sehun akan bermain banyak hal, mencoba eksperimen aneh mereka, dan tertawa akan hal-hal tidak jelas. Luhan selalu membawa menu bekal yang berbeda bagi mereka berdua namun tidak pernah melupakan telur gulung kesukaan sehun. Sementara sehun akan selalu memakan bekal itu dengan lahap dan berhenti saat ia bilang perutnya akan meledak tentu setelah menyapu bersih kotak bekal. Sehun tidak ingin kalah dari luhan yang bisa membawa dan membuat bekal yang enak, ia selalu datang dengan mainan atau hasil keterampilan yang ia kerjakan di sekolah, bukan hanya ditunjukkan tapi sehun memberikannya untuk luhan.

Bagi orang yang mengenal calon alpha itu, mereka pasti akan heran melihat tingkah sehun yang jauh berbeda saat bersama luhan dan dirumah, sehun yang mereka kenal adalah sehun yang dingin, tidak bersahabat, tegas dengan pujian jenius yang tidak pernah lepas darinya. Namun saat bermain bersama luhan, ia adalah bocah enam tahun, yang kadang pulang dengan baju kotor dan luka lecet dilutut, sehun adalah penemu pohon tempat kumbang badak bersarang, sehun adalah petualang hutan bukit bulan dan murid luhan dalam hal menangkap kunang-kunang di musim panas.

Setidaknya itu yang luhan kenal dan kenang dari sosok matenya, ia yakin sosok itu masih ada namun tertekan oleh banyak fakta yang mengikat sehun saat ini. Ah, rasanya malas beranjak, luhan masih ingin bersantai diatas ayunan, namun luhan memilih pergi dan menghabiskan waktu ditempat lain hingga waktu berlalu.

*JOURNEY*

Malam bergulir, kediaman utama keluarga jung tampak apik dengan banyak lampu-lampu kecil mulai dari pintu masuk utama hingga aula. Bagian dalam aula keluarga Jung telah tertata rapi dengan banyak hiasan, ada meja-meja bundar ditengah, meja panjang di pinggir, panggung kecil di bagian depan aula, beberapa jenis pastry tersusun rapi di atas rak-rak kue berhias lampu LED, gelas minuman diatas meja panjang yang tersusun bak segitiga tak luput untuk turut dipercantik dengan efek LED. Tepat pukul 7.00 malam, tamu undangan telah hadir seluruhnya, sebagian besar tampak berasal dari Sekolah Menengah SM . sisanya Shifter dewasa baik pria maupun wanita yang tampaknya berasal dari cabang Klan Jung dan kolega dekat klan besar itu. Tepuk tangan terdengar saat sosok kyungsoo memasuki ruangan bersama kedua orang tua disisinya, kyungsoo menggunakan kemeja putih bersih dan sweater rajut pastel, celana pastel senada dan sepatu sneaker keluaran terbaru. Ia terlihat manis dalam balutan baju casual untuk acara istmewanya, pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan terbatas oleh Keluarga utama Jung.

Acara berlangsung dengan santai, tidak ada urutan acara khusus selain pemotongan kue yang mengawali acara dan ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tuanya lewat speech singkat. Setelah itu, acara berlangsung santai sambil menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan, para tamu saling bercengkerama hangat begitu juga kyungsoo yang kini sibuk bergurau dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Band indie kesukaan kyungsoo mengiringi acara, bukan acara meriah untuk ukuran klan besar seperti Jung namun kyungsoo lebih suka suasana yang tidak berisik dengan DJ atau band atau artis besar yang menarik banyak perhatian

"Hai birthday boy"Namjoon menyapa kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, di belakang siswa kelas Alpha lainnya ikut menghampiri dan memberi selamat.

"Selamat ulang tahun kyung"ujar chanyeol sambil memberi pelukan singkat.

"Dimana matemu?kau tidak mengajaknya?"tanya kyungsoo sambil melihat ke sekitar chanyeol.

"Dia ada di luar kota, kakaknya akan melakukan check kandungan jadi baekkie ku yang menemani" para shifter muda yang berada di sana bersiul mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Kyungsoo tertawa sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan besar yang terulur di depannya

"Selamat ulang tahun kyungie"kai tersenyum lebar di hadapan kyungsoo, tangan kyungoo menyambut kai dengan perlahan sementara kai bersalaman dengan semangat." Maaf ya aku lupa membawa kado, besok saja akan aku berikan hehe" lanjut kai dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Pletak…

"Makanya jangan hanya sibuk dengan handphonemu, sedari tadi kau terus menelepon dan berkirim pesan, kado teman sendiri sampai kau lupakan" sahut chanyeol sebal

"apa perlu kau memukulku?sial, kyungie saja tidak marah kenapa kau marah" kyungsoo tertawa akan reaksi kai yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya dan berdebat dengan chanyeol.

"omong-omong kemana sehun?"tanya jongkook,Alpha keluarga Han.

"si pucat itu sibuk dengan ponselnya juga sejak pagi tadi, mungkin dia diluar menelepon"

"Tak usah dicari nanti juga ia akan muncul sesukanya"ujar kai dengan mata yang tidak pernah lepas dari layar tipis di tangannya. Kyungsoo memandang kai penasaran " apa yang sebenarnya kau sibukkan kai?"

"Hmmm… ah itu kyungie…"belum selesai kai menjawab getar handphone tnda telepon masuk memotong ucapan kai, alpha jago dance itu menunjukkan jari telunjukya meminta waktu dan segera keluar mengangkat telepon. Tangan kyungsoo melayang di udara saat ia mencoba memanggil kai

"kyungsoo ayo kita buka kadonya"sahut ji soo menarik tangan kyungsoo menjauh, pikiran kyungsoo kini teralihkn dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dan tumpun kado walau ia sempat menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Srek…

Luhan mengintip dari jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman samping, tubuhnya tidak akan terlihat karena tumbuhan-tumbuhan tinggi di sekitar koridor luar aula, Ia tersenyum senang melihat kyungsoo, ucapan doa juga sudah dipanjatkannya saat peniupan lilin dan masalah kado akan ia berikan nanti malam sebelum kyungsoo tidur.

Srek…

Luhan berjalan pergi melewati tanaman tempat ia mengintip tadi, ia kini berlari kecil menuju bangku taman belakang yang disinari sinar bulan redup. Luhan tampak mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jaketnya, menarik keluar lipatan kertas dari dalamnya dan mulai membuka lipatan untuk menelusuri kalimat yang tertulis rapi dengan tangan oleh orang terkasihnya.

 _Dear kesayanganku, wolf kecilku, luhan_

 _Apa kabar nak?kau sehat-sehatkan? Kau terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menelepon kami, jangan mengambil terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan membuat tubuhmu lelah nak. Mengerti?_

 _Selamat ulang tahun luhan, usiamu sudah 16 tahun, kau harus semakin dewasa dan kuat nak. Maaf tidak bisa datang padamu, pamanmu memang sudah sembuh menurut dokter tapi masih belum diijinkan bepergian jauh. Terima kasih buat ramuan teh yang kau kirim, pamanmu sangat menyukainya, ia bahkan selalu minta dibuatkan setiap pagi dan , ya berhenti mrngirimi kami uang anak nakal! Bibimu ini masih punya uang pensiun tau. Tabung saja uang itu untuk masa depanmu, luhan. Kaulah justru yang harus kami kirimi uang bukan sebaliknya. Dasar keras kepala._

 _Jika kau ingin sesuatu, segera hubungi bibi dan paman, jangan menyimpan sendiri keinginanmu itu. Rajinlah berlatih untuk menguatkan kembali wolf dalam jiwamu nak, jangan lupa kau juga seorang shapeshifter, tidak usah perdulikan status wolf mu, kau omega lalu kenapa?setiap shifter baik alpha, beta maupun omega berhak berburu dan bertindak sebagaimana hak seorang shifter serigala sejati kan. Jadi, SEMANGAT ANAKKU_

 _Berhenti untuk tidak membeli dan memasak lobak, lobak juga bagus untuk badan, jangan lupa beli daging karena harus terlalu berhemat, belilah beberapa kg dan buat pesta untuk dirimu dan tao, oh untuk teman kerjamu juga terutama si pipi bakpao itu._

 _Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup dan belajar dengan baik, prestasimu di sekolah sangat bagus nak, pertahankan ya, Na rae sudah mengirimi bibi kopi nilai-nilai minggu lalu._

 _Apa orang tua ini sudah banyak bicara?oh ya, jangan sungkan untuk mengambil buku-buku milik paman dan bibimu ini di perpustakaan kota dan universitas, Pak kim sudah bibi beritahu jadi langsung masuk saja dan meminta padanya._

 _Ikuti apa yang hatimu katakan dengan tenang, hatimu yang paling tahu apa yang baik bagimu nak. Sedikit egois tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, karena bibi tahu bagaimana dirimu._

 _Kunjungi kami saat ada liburan ya, pamanmu ingin mengajarkan menanam jagung dan kedelai. Ada-ada saja memang tua bangka satu itu._

 _Sampai disini surat bibi, jangan lupa dibalas ya, lewat telpon saja, bibi ingin mendengar suaramu. Dan jangan terlalu sering mengunjungi chullie, bisa membawa pengaruh buruk padamu._

 _Salam sayang bibi Ji hyo dan paman Xi_

Luhan mendekap surat itu erat-erat sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah sang paman dan bibi.

"apa kau kurang kerjaan? Kenapa memeluk kertas begitu?latihan drama?"suara khas terdengar mendekat, suara itu sukses membuat luhan memutar matanya malas. Ia menoleh dan berdiri menghadap ke arah sehun yang berada tidak jauh darinya dengan gaya khas yang angkuh.

"Otak saya memang sedang tidak beres tuan Oh, silahkan kembali ke tempat anda berasal sebelumnya?"ujar luhan sambil menunduk dengan gestur mempersilahkan sehun untuk pergi.

"Kenapa mengusirku?oh, kau malu ya jika tertangkap sedang senyum-senyum seperti kurang waras begitu. Apa jangan-jangan kau sedang membaca surat cinta?pasti baru pertama mendapatnya makanya kau girang berlebihan begitu" sehun tampak mengejek

"…"luhan masih tetap pada pose yang sama dan sehun kesal setengah mati

"KAU, jaga sikapmu jika berbicara dengan alpha. Jangan mencari masalah" sentak sehun

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya "tuh kan…lihat dirimu…kau yang cari masalah. Kau sudah tahu akan kesal jika berbicara denganku lalu kenapa kau menghampiriku?"

"terserah aku"

"Ya ampun, control emosi mu jelek sekali"

"diam"

"iya…iya…tadi aku diam, kau kesal… aku bicara kau kesal. Kau benar-benar mendengarkan pikiranmu dengan baik"

"apa maksudmu?"

"tidak apa-apa, tidak ada"luhan mengambil surat dan amplop kiriman bibinya dari kursi dan beranjak pergi ke arah pintu kecil menuju hutan, meninggalkan sehun di tempatnya semula. Baru beberapa langkah luhan keluar dari gerbang itu, sebuah tarikan kasar ia rasakan di pergelangan tangannya. Luhan kaget, sehun tiba-tiba menariknya masuk ke dalam hutan sedikit lebih dalam. Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan pada batang pohon besar dan menguncinya, luhan mendelik karena rasa ngilu dan terkejut.

"Kau kenapa sehun?"tanya luhan setengah berteriak. Sehun hanya diam dengan bahu yang tampak naik turun, nafasnya terdengar berat dari jarak sedekat itu. Saat sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah luhan, sinar bulan meraih wajah sehun lewat celah-celah daun yang lebih jarang. Luhan yang sedari tadi melotot karena kesal semakin membolakan matanya melihat warna mata sehun.

'Oh Langit'batin luhan. Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa menit, hingga luhan membuka suara.

"Sehun… jangan begini"sehun tidak membalas, ia masih terdiam di posisinya. Luhan mulai menggeliyat tidak nyaman, namun kuncian sehun terlalu kuat.

"Sehun…tenanglah…sudah kubilang atur pikiranmu sehun…tenanglah…jangan kalah"luhan melirik tangan sehun di sisi kirinya yang sedikit melonggar dan perlahan menjauh dari batang pohon. Luhan pikir ini kesempatannya, ia bergerak menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergeser berusaha menjauh.

Tap…duk…

Luhan justru mendapati dirinya menghadap ke arah pohon dan memunggungi sehun, tangannya terkunci dibelakang tubuh, sementara sehun sukses memutus jarak dengan menghimpit luhan. Tubuh mereka menempel dengan sempurna dan intim, terlalu intim bagi luhan, omega itu menggelengkan kepalanya ribut menolak perbuatan sehun. Sehun sendiri mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher luhan yang terekspos dari belakang, ia mengendus sambil memejamkan mata, warna matanya masih sama, abu terang seperti warna permukaan bulan. Luhan semakin memberontak namun tenaganya jelas jauh dari seorang alpha yang hilang akal seperti sehun.

Sehun masih sibuk mengendus aroma dari leher luhan, yang luhan yakini saat ini bahwa sehun sebenarnya tidak bisa mencium aroma apapun. Kepala sehun bergerak ke sisi kanan leher luhan dan mengecupnya ringan, mengantar gelenyar sampai ke jiwa omeganya.

"Ahh…"lenguhan luhan terdengar namun luhan membenci itu, luhan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka kuncian sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun…sa..sa..dddarlah..bukkk…annn…begi…niiii caranya"ujar luhan lirih dan terbata. Nafas luhan memburu dan keringat mulai bercucuran, ia harus menghentikan sehun. Luhan semakin tidak tahan saat sehun berhenti mengeksplor lehernya, alpha itu menaruh kepalanya di pepotongan leher luhan sebelah kanan. Luhan tahu apa yang diinginkan sehun yang tidak sadar ini, apalagi saat sehun mulai mengecup dalam bagian tersebut dan menjilatnya. Omega cantik itu memang tidak bisa melihat tapi ia bersumpah saat ini sehun tengah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan taring khas alpha itu muncul, nafas hangat sehun semakin terasa dan luhan bergerak tidak karuan. Sehun akan menandai luhan dan itu adalah masalah.

Benar saja sehun sudah mulai mendekat lagi dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan taring yang terlihat jelas,

Zing..duakkk…brukkk…

Tubuh sehun terlonjak kecil lalu terjatuh di tanah penuh daun kering, luhan berhasil mengeluarkan mantra keahliannya ke arah sehun. Sehun tentu tidak akan semudah itu terlempar jika tidak ditambahi oleh tendangan ala kadarnya oleh luhan saat jarak antara tubuh sepasang mate itu terbentuk akibat mantra luhan.

"kau…kau…benar-benar keterlaluan sehun" luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sehun, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbicara

"Apa kau semudah itu dikalahkan?apa kau selemah itu?pikirkan apa yang baru saja hampir kau lakukan"luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke mansion sementara sehun terduduk diam di tanah.

*JOURNEY*

Luhan berhasil menghindari segala kemungkinan bertemu sehun sejak dua hari yang lalu, ia masih kesal karena kecerobohan matenya.

"Luhan tolong buang sampah ini ya"suara minseok membuyarkan lamunan luhan, pemuda cantik itu mengambil dua bungkus sampah besar dari tangan minseok dan berjalan ke luar lewat pintu belakang menuju tempat sampah blok yang ada di antara gedung.

"mencoba menghindariku?" luhan berjengit, kepalanya ia tolehkan perlahan ke balik punggung dan menangkap sosok sehun dengan seragam Sekolah Menengah SM bersandar di samping pintu belakang restaurant.

"tidak masalah, aku juga kecewa dengan diriku sendiri karena peristwa aneh kemarin. Tapi aku tidak datang untuk membuat pengakuan dosa atau minta maaf padamu" lanjut sehun

"Jadi apa maumu tuan Oh?"tanya luhan, sampah sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tempat pembuangan besar. Ia menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah sehun.

"aku melihatmu di taman bermain pada hari ulang tahun kyungsoo, kau duduk di ayunan beberapa lama disana dengan hobimu, melamun dan berfantasi"

"wah, senang mendengar kau perhatian akan hobiku sehun"luhan terdengar sarkastik.

Sehun memrapian bajunya yang terlipat di bagian belakang dan berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan menuju mulut gang

"aku tahu apa yang sedang kau coba ingat saat disana. Masa kecil kita"sehun mengambil nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan bicara. "Momen itu adalah sebelum kita saling mengetahui status kita bahwa kita adalah mate. Usiaku 6 tahun begitu juga denganmu dan kini kita berusia 16 tahun, artinya sudah 10 tahun sejak masa itu luhan. Aku persingkat saja…" sehun masih berbicara dengan memunggungi luhan.

"Aku berharap kita sama-sama tidak usah membuang waktu dan memutar memori lama yang tidak begitu penting dan terkesan mellow itu. lupakan dan berhenti terjebak pada masa itu"

* * *

TBC

Seperti biasa terima kasih buat yang nyempetin waktu dan kuota internetnya untuk :

Baca

Review

Fav

Follow

JOURNEY

Terima kasih ^-^

Khususnya buat:….

Author bakal usahain untuk cepet update dan nyelesaian FF ini. Karena selama nulis ini, ide ff lain yang kepikiran kecampur mulu dan bikin aku re-write Journey bolak balik.

Maaf atas segala typo

Arifahohse, Apink464, Hannie222, tetsuya kurosaki, opqrs, Mischa baby (sorry kalua ada yang luput soalnya ada yang kebaca di FFN , da yang ga muncul komennya, tapi di email kayaknya masuk sih ntar aku cek lagi kalo ada yang nyempil #ngarep)

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang jawabannya sebenarnya tersirat di chap sebelumnya terus ada beberapa lagi yang bakal kejawab di chap-chap

Sebenarnya di otak aku udah tau endingnya bakal kayak gimana jadi kalo suruh nulis ending sekarang juga langsung beres #plakk #authorpe'a

Jadi curcol geje deh. Silahkan hiraukan.


	6. Chapter 6

**JOURNEY**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for typos**

 **"** apa ada yang lain?"tanya luhan

"Apa?"sehun berbalik, tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan luhan

luhan menoleh ke arah sehun, menatap lurus mata tajam yang berada tidak jauh darinya, "apa ada yang lain yang ingin kau katakan?selain pidato mu barusan?kalau tidak ada biar aku tanggapi tuan oh, aku mungkin mate-mu itupun jika diakui, tapi tubuhku masih milikku begitu juga dengan memoriku adalah milikku. Hanya karena kau mengatakan dalam keadaan 'terkendali' begini, bukan berarti aku akan pasrah dan menurutimu. Sehun yang ada dalam memoriku adalah sehun. melupakannya atau tetap mengingatnya, itu keputusanku. Kecuali jika kau bicara sebagai alphaku, tapi kita bahkan tidak terikat apapun selain status saja, kita seperti surat resmi penuh tulisan tanpa tanda tangan tanda setuju"

"Apa maksudmu dengan terkendali?kau pikir aku dihipnotis atau dipengaruhi seseorang untuk bicara begitu?apa kau mengigau hah?!"

"Nah, itu, hampir saja, hampir, kau cukup peka ternyata"

"Sshhh...sebenarnya kau bicara xi luhan?!"

"Aku bicara apa ya?entah, tidak usah dibawa pikiran"

Sehun memilih pergi dengan rasa kesal yang membuncah, marah karena ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang saling berdorongan seperti kutub magnet, ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang tidak 1 suara hingga membuatnya kesal atas setiap perbuatan dan perkataannya.

"Fiuhhh…aku pikir kau akan memberitahunya"

"mana boleh aku memberitahunya. Kurasa diberitahu pun dia tidak mau mendengarku, serigalanya saja tidak dia gubris" sahut luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"ya kan siapa tahu, lagipula bocah itu seorang alpha tapi kontrol pada dirinya sendiri saja payah. Ck…ck…apa-apaan a'ku sekarang ini"

"seperti kontrol dirimu bagus saja"luhan mencibir

"aku kan rajin meditasi, bocah, ngomong-ngomong sehun menyerangmu kan kemarin?"

"yup, bertambah buruk saja toleransinya pada hasutan itu"

"bukannya itu kesempatan?"

"kesempatan untuk menambah masalah iya, jika aku sampai dengan bodohnya membiarkan dia menandaiku maka klan oh dan jung sudah pasti gempar, dia berasal dari klan atas tentu kau juga tahu tata caranya, lagipula siapa yang mau ditandai orang tidak sadar begitu"

"lalu rencana mu apa?"

"memangnya aku punya kekuatan apa untuk membuat rencana, selain membiarkan mereka sadar sendiri"

"apa tetua dan para pemimpin klan masih belum tahu cara kutukan itu bekerja?"

"kurasa belum, mereka masih sering membuat rapat masalah itu"

"orang-orang bodoh, semudah itu saja tidak tahu. Yah namanya saja kutukan, pasti ada teka-tekinya kan"

Luhan memandang ke arah sosok yang sedari tadi mengoceh, matanya ia bawa untuk memindai penampilan orang itu dari atas hingga bawah

"Chullie-sama"

"wow, tumben kau memanggilku chullie-sama. aku terkejut"

"pakaian apa yang sedang kau pakai?" Heechul melompat dengan riang dari tumpukan kotak kayu minuman lalu berpose di depan luhan.

"Akhirnya kau bertanya juga, matamu jauh lebih baik dari ji hyo. aku lihat ini dari majalah, keren kan?" heechul menggunakan kemeja dengan print bunga yang cukup besar, celana panjang hitam semata kaki, oxford shoes maroon, dan wide brim hat warna hitam.

"Untuk orang yang sudah berumur selera mu bagus"

"YAISH…ji hyo orang tua yang buruk dalam mendidik anak, mulutmu itu, yang sopan ya bocah. Aku tidak jadi bilang bahwa kau lebih baik dari ji hyo" luhan terkekeh geli

"aku hanya ingin memberi saran, badai masih belum pada puncaknya, apa kau masih kuat?"lanjut heechul, kipas masih ia mainkan ditengah temperature bukit bulan yang berada pada suhu 18 derajat celcius.

"sudah sejauh ini, kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"basa basi saja, sehun yang masih tidak bisa menangani hasutan itu dan tetua klan yang terlalu menyebalkan, apa kau pikir masih ada jalan untuk keluar dari kutukanmu anak muda?"

"jika ada maka akan aku temukan,aku hanya harus terus berharap dan melakukan apa yang aku bias saat ini, setidaknya untuk bertahan hidup. Bukankah aku lahir dengan tujuan itu"

"terserah kau saja"

"aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa" luhan melambai dan masuk ke dalam restaurant.

"hmmm….benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi, apakah luhan akan berakhir seperti putri tidur yang berhasil dicium pangeran dan lepas dari kutukan atau justru bernasib sama seperti pendahulunya, mati dengan lubang besar di hatinya dan rantai kebencian yang tidak akan terputus"

"ahhh…tiba-tiba aku rindu si keriput ji hyo. Mari menghilang. PYONGGG"

-Journey-

 _Flashbacks_

 _"Selamat pagi nyonya oh" luhan, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu berdiri menghadap jaejong yang sedang minum teh di ruang santai._

 _"Oh, kau luhan, aku sudah tau dari bibi ji hyo, kau dan bibi akan ke hado kan"_

 _"Iya nyonya"_

 _"Luhan"ji hyo memanggil luhan, wanita paruh baya itu melangkah masuk ke ruang santai. Jae jong tampak tersenyum menyapa ji hyo "pagi bi"_

 _"Pagi jae, luhan cepat ambil barang bawaan mu ya, kita berangkat sekarang" luhan mengangguk semangat_

 _"Saya permisi"jae jong membalas salam luhan dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis._

 _"Eommaaaaaa..."tak lama berselang, terdengar langkah kaki berderap mendekat ke ruang santai_

 _"Hati-hati kyungie"ujar jae jong, kyungsoo tampak berlari ke arah sang ibu dengan senyuman lebar, tapi kemudian langkah cepatnya terhenti saat melihat sang bibi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari jae jong_

 _"Eh, pagi bibi ji hyo, apa lulu dan bibi berangkat sekarang?"_

 _"Iya sayang, ya sudah aku pergi dulu yah, jae"_

 _"iya bibi, hati-hati di jalan" sepasang mata bulat besar kyungsoo menatap ji hyo yang melangkah keluar, lalu mengambil duduk di samping ibunya._

 _"eomma.."_

 _"Hmmm..."_

 _"apa bibi dan lulu akan pergi sembayang terus setiap tahun?"_

 _"Tentu sayang"_

 _"Tapi kata eomma, orang tua lulu kan sudah di surga, untuk apa di doakan?"_

 _"Lulu dan bibi ji hyo melakukan penghormatan dan mengenang mereka kyungie"_

 _"Apa lulu rindu pada ayah dan ibunya?"_

 _"Mungkin, ibu juga tidak tahu"_

 _Ji hyo berdiri di selasar tepat di samping ruang santai, merekam setiap ucapan jae jong yang menyita perhatiannya sesaat lalu. Hingga bayangan tubuh luhan mendekat, mengalihkan perhatiannya._

 _"Bibi, ayo"ji hyo berjongkok, berusaha menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan si kecil. Wanita dengan kecantikan yang tidak termakan waktu itu mengelus kepala luhan sayang lalu memberi pelukan erat._

 _'Seberat apa jalanmu wolf kecilku'_

 _"Ayo, berangkat"ji hyo menggandeng luhan ke arah taksi yang sudah menunggu. Luhan memasuki taksi terlebih dahulu sementara ji hyo berhenti untuk melihat kembali ke arah rumah. sebuah hembusan nafas berat mengakhiri tatapannya, menyusul luhan ke dalam taksi menuju terminal bus antar kota._

 _Bersimpangan jalan dengan iring-iringan 3 mobil ke arah sebaliknya yang tampak masuk ke arah halaman parkir kediaman jung. Langkah tergesa sekelompok orang menyusul setelahnya, membuat jae jong sang nyonya rumah di ruang santai dan yunho sang tuan rumah yang berada di ruang kerja, berangsur keluar menuju bagian depan rumah. Kyungsoo telah dibawa masuk ke kamarnya oleh pelayan, jae jong dan yunho kini berhadapan dengan para tetua keluarga jung yang terlihat khawatir akan suatu masalah. Ruang aula sebagai tempat pertemuan rutin antara alpha pemimpin klan jung dan tamu khusus seperti para tetua telah berisi penghuni tetap mereka. Sekelompok orang itu tampak diam dengan dahi yang berkerut, mengolah segala ide dan teori yang dapat membantu petinggi klan untuk keluar dari masalah yang baru saja diutarakan sooman, si tetua utama dengan jenggot panjang._

 _"Maksudmu...luhan dan sehun putra bungsu klan oh adalah mate. Jangan bercanda"_

 _"Itu benar, aku, hyun seok, dan jin hyeong mendapat penglihatan semalam. Bocah itu dan calon penerus baru alpha klan oh adalah mate"_

 _"Lalu...bagaimana tanggapan klan oh, apa mereka juga tahu?"_

 _"Tadi pagi tetua utama klan oh sudah menghubungiku, beliau juga mendapat penglihatan yang sama"_

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?mereka bahkan belum pubertas menurut hitungan manusia, lalu heat luhan juga masih jauh seharusnya?"_

 _"Kurasa kutukan itu mempengaruhi masalah ini juga"_

 _"apa klan oh menerimanya?mereka sendiri baru saja mendapat masalah kan?"_

 _"Aku yakin mereka juga tidak menyukai hal ini, klan oh adalah klan besar sama seperti kita, memiliki mate seperti luhan, bukankah penghinaan?"_

 _"..."_

 _"yunho dengar, kita selalu berharap dan berdoa pada tenjin-sama supaya kyungie kita adalah mate dari salah satu klan besar, jawaban dari klan oh sudah bisa kita pastikan, mereka juga ingin bunga terpilih menjadi bagian dari klan mereka, bukan bocah itu"_

 _"Tapi...luhan kan.."_

 _"Berhenti menyebut luhan...luhan terus. Dia hanya pembawa kutukan, tidak, dia bisa saja kutukan itu sendiri. Bocah itu bukan bagian dari klan kita walaupun jae jong yang mengandungnya"_

 _"baiklah kalian berdiskusilah dan bahas masalah dengan tetua klan oh. Ah, juga dengan si tua yin dari gunung kabut, peramal itu pasti punya saran untuk kita"_

 _"Kami akan segera kesana alpha"_

 _Ruang aula telah kosong, menyisakan pemilik rumah yang duduk berdekatan, tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing._

 _"Yunho..."_

 _"ada apa?"_

 _"So...so...so...al luhan, apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?kita sudah tahu kan betapa kerasnya watak klan oh. anggota klan itu pasti akan melakukan penolakan pada luhan dengan cara yang keras"_

 _Sebagian hati yunho memberat mendengar ucapan belahan jiwanya, tapi suara dalam kepalanya bergaung lebih nyaring, mengontrol saraf-sarafnya untuk mengirim pesan pada mulut untuk berkata_

 _"Luhan bukan putra kita jae jong. Kau mateku, aku alpha pemimpin klan jung, ada masa depan bangsa kita yang harus kita topang dan jauhkan dari segala penghalang semacam kutukan ini. Walau hanya terjadi di klan jung saja, tapi kita memiliki kyungsoo, sang omega yang terpilih. Bunga kesayangan dan kebanggaan bangsa kita"_

Dan kini setelah 8 tahun berlalu, sama seperti sebelumnya, pertemuan antara pemimpin klan jung dan para tetua klan jung akan kembali berlangsung sebagai bagian dari jadwal rutin guna membahas masalah urgent terkait klan besar jung dan isu-isu lainnya yang berkaitan erat dengan klan.

mobil tetua sooman melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan bukit bulan. Di dalamnya tetua utama klan jung berbincang dengan tetua lainnya, hyun seok. "Masih masalah yang sama, politik saat ini bergerak dengan tidak terduga. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika nominasi Oh di kursi parlemen masih tak terkalahkan"

"Jangan berpikir begitu"sahut sooman "klan jung bukan klan biasa. Kita tahu bahwa posisi pemimpin pusat penelitian dan ilmu pengetahan negeri ini masih kita pegang, determinasi su won dalam memegang jabatannya tidak bisa diremehkan oleh siapapun"

Bagi negara bagian tengah yang masyur akan perkembangan ilm pengetahuannya, posisi yang memegang peranan penting yang disegani selain presiden adalah direktur utama pusat penelitian dan ilmu pengetahuan. Seorang menteri pun tidak bisa bersaing dengan pemegang posisi itu, karena rekam jejak keberhasilan lembaga penelitian negara bagian tengah diakui oleh seluruh negara.

Oh, klan dengan pengaruh besar di bidang politik kenegaraan. Kim, klan dengan pengaruh besar di bidang keamanan dan pertahanan , Park , klan dengan pengaruh besar di bidang moneter. Jung, klan besar dengan pengaruh besar di bidang ilmu pengetahuan dan klan besar lainnya menduduki posisi strategis yang tersisa. Kedudukan ini menjamin kesejahteraan klan, oleh karena itu peran yunho sebagai pengambil keputusan tertinggi klan jung haruslah mempertimbangkan segala aspek yang memberi keuntungan bagi klan. Tetua sendiri memiliki andil dalam hal urusan ke dalam klan seperti adat, budaya, tata krama hingga keturunan dan penerus tampuk kepemimpinan klan. Tetua seperti sooman memiliki peranan sebagai penasehat para alpha pemimpin klan, dalam hal ini ia menjadi penasehat bagi yunho.

"Daripada masalah itu yang kita pikirkan, lebih baik kita pusingkan masalah yang tidak terpecahkan sejak beberapa generasi klan jung"

"Kutukan"

"Itu benar. Kutukan. Kutukan sialan yang diberikan oleh orang tidak jelas asal usulnya bagi klan masyur seperti kita. Benar-benar merepotkan"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Sudah berbagai cara kita coba untuk memecahkan teka-teki mengenai bagaimana kutukan itu bekerja tapi hasilnya kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Hyun seok menggelengkan kepalanya tanda hampir putus asa, sooman memilih terkekeh, tangan keriputnya bergerak naik turun pada rambut putih di dagu. "jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang rumit untuk dilakukan dulu, saat ini kita harus membujuk yunho agar memastikan hubungan dengan klan oh. Soal bocah kutukan itu, tidak perlu dipusingkan. Sejauh ini kita tahu bahwa kekuatannya hanya menyembuhkan kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang lain kan? kita cukup menjauhkannya dari klan dan masalah selesai"

"Lalu bagaimana soal perbedaan kelahiran luhan saat ini?pada kelahiran sebelumnya, tidak satupun yang terlahir kembar seperti luhan dan kyungsoo. Tidak satupun juga yang memiliki kemampuan memulihkan orang lain seperti luhan pada kyungsoo. Apa hal ini tidak mengganggumu?"

"Sejauh ini bukankah hal itu justru menguntungkan kita?kesehatan kyungsoo terjamin karena adanya kemampuan luhan itu. Semuanya berkat ramalan nenek tua yin"

"Yah. Semoga saja kita juga bisa segera menemukan cara menghilangkan kutukan ini dari sejarah klan jung

-JOURNEY-

 _suatu malam dingin di bukit bulan, deru mobil memecah keheningan di jalanan kota. Beberapa orang dengan baju serba hitam beranjak keluar dari mobil van dengan warna yang sama. jalan setapak menuju sebuah rumah sederhana di atas bukit menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan yang segerombolan tadi cari. Jarum jam menunjukkan pergantian hari, 00.15 pagi, penghuni rumah terlelap, tak menyadari pergerakan beberapa orang yang tidak terlihat akan berkunjung baik-baik. Dua orang dari kumpulan orang itu membakar sesuatu di dalam tungku, menimbulkan asap yang terlihat aneh. Asap hitam tipis bergerak dari pembakaran masuk teratur seperti dikontrol ke dalam rumah, menyelimuti sang penghuni yang masih tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, para pria berbaju hitam masuk dan kembali keluar dengan seseorang dalam gendongan salah satu dari mereka. Pintu kembali mereka kunci tanpa meninggalkan bekas, pergi dengan penumpang tambahan._

 _Perhentian berikutnya tepat di depan sebuah tebing di luar garis batas kota, penumpang tambahan dikeluarkan, dibiarkan berbaring diatas rumput basah. Pergerakan mulai terlihat dari satu-satunya yang berpakaian piyama, bingung saat menyadari ada kain hitam yang menutupi kepala dan tali yang mengikat tangannya. teriakan coba ia lakukan tapi hanya suara serak dan berat yang berhasil keluar. Salah satu dari gerombolan mendekat, membuka tudung kepala, memperjelas penglihatan korban yang kini tampak terkejut._

 _'Apa yang mereka inginkan?'batinnya. korban tampak muda, usianya pasti belasan. Seorang gadis pada tengah malam dibawa oleh segerombolan orang dengan baju hitam dan penutup wajah, skenario buruk pastilah muncul dalam pikiran siapa pun._

 _"Takdirmu lah yang membunuhmu, gadis kecil" gadis itu menggeleng ribut, air mata mulai tumpah apalagi saat dua orang mendekat dan menyeretnya ke pinggir jurang. Shifter muda itu berusaha merubah dirinya, ia harus melawan. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar bergerak apalagi untuk melakukan shift. Tangis makin menjadi, sepasang kaki mencoba menyeret mencegah pergerakan orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Walau lemas namun gadis muda itu mencoba meronta, kesal, seorang pria berbaju hitam memasangkan sesuatu seperi cakram besi di kakinya. Gadis itu semakin gelisah, takut dan bingung. Bingung karena alasan apa yang membuatnya ingin dihabisi, takut dan gelisah karena sudah pasti ia tidak bisa mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Belum lagi fakta bahwa di bawah jurang tepat di balik punggungnya sebuah sungai dengan kedalaman 100 meter menantinya. Dengan pemberat di kaki, tentu bergerak kembali ke permukaan tidak bisa dilakukan. Gadis omega itu mulai pasrah, sekelebat gambaran keluarganya mulai muncul. Ayah, ibu, teman-teman sekolahnya dan mate-nya. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, melayang diudara dengan mudah begitu melewati bibir jurang, air matanya sudah berhenti dan wajahnya melembut._

 _Splash..._

 _Tubuh berpiyama putih menabrak air, terus bergerak ke bawah walau arus sedikit menyeret. Kaki berpemberat sempat terhenti di atas batu, namun arus membawanya bergeser dari permukaan batu dan bergerak melayang, pemberat kembali menunjukkan fungsinya untuk membawa si omega berada di dasar sungai. Berhasil. Si pemberat menang. Omega itu berlutut di dasar sungai dengan menengadah, berharap bisa kembali ke permukaan dan bernafas dengan oksigen yang bebas._

 _Air mulai masuk menyebabkan pengenceran darah hebat. Jantungnya mulai berdenyut lemah, pasokan oksigen di otak berkurang. Jiwanya bergerak meninggalkan raga, omeganya bahkan telah pergi terlebih dulu membiarkan raga manusianya mengalami kematian._

 _Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda tampak berkeringat hebat dalam tidurnya. Keringat terus bercucuran namun tubuhnya dingin bukan main. Ada yang mencoba mencengkram jantungnya, menekan jalan pernafasan membuatnya terengah serta terbatuk beberapa kali. Jari kakinya menggulung, tangannya mencengkram sprei erat, meski saraf sadarnya masih belum aktif. Gambaran samar bermunculan cepat di kepala, ada seseorang dengan baju putih tampak mengerang menangis, lalu air yang begitu banyak dan gambaran itu hilang begitu saja._

 _Mate, kata pertama yang terpikirkan begitu pagi menjemput, membangunkannya dari waktu tidur yang cukup berat semalam. Pemuda itu masih ragu memegang telepon untuk bertanya pada orang tuanya perihal sang mate. Ia khawatir._

 _Di tempat lain, orang tua si pemuda duduk berdampingan di hadapan kursi kosong sebuah tempat. Mereka menunggu sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya yang akan memberitahukan mereka sesuatu. Datang. Orang yang ditunggu datang, berbaju tradisional abu-abu, mendekat dengan seringai puas tanda menang akan suatu hal._

 _"Kalian tidak perlu cemas begitu, semuanya sudah selesai dilakukan, rapi"_

 _"apa yang sebenarnya sudah kalian lakukan?aku mendengar kalian membawa gadis itu ke luar batas kota. APA YANG TERJADI?!"_

 _"Kau sudah memberi wewenang padaku sepenuhnya, kau ingat"_

 _"Aku memang melakukannya tapi tidak harus melukai gadis itu"geram si ayah._

 _"Salahmu berarti yang tidak menjabarkan dengan benar mau-mu. Sudahlah urusan gadis itu adalah urusanku. Mari kita bahas soal upacara benang merah putramu. Kita sudah menentukan gadisnya kan. Ayo segera kita lakukan penukaran"_

 _"Apa ini akan berhasil?belum pernah dicoba sebelumnya kan?"giliran si ibu yang bersuara_

 _"Jangan khawatir, tingkat keberhasilannya seratus persen. Penukaran mate ini penting bagi masa depan kita. Kita menukar gadis omega itu dengan mate baru yang lebih sesuai menurut kita. Kau sendiri tidak begitu menyukai mate putramu. Nah, jalan ini adala satu-satunya"_

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Aroma dan tanda yang akan muncul nanti sudah kupastikan cocok dengan mate yang asli"_

 _"Bentuk shiftnya bagaimana?"_

 _"aku sudah meminta tolong pada penyihir dari pulau ujung bumi*. Ada ramuan yang memberi penglihatan bagi putramu. Yang akan ia lihat adalah matenya. Orang lain tidak akan ada yang tahu kan?lagipula mereka belum benar-benar bertemu secara langsung"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak ingin dilibatkan dengan akibat buruk dari perbuatan ngawurmu semalam"_

 _"entah sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan khawatir pada kalian"si tua tertawa. suara tawa yang tidak enak didengar dan tidak mengundang tawa dari pasangan suami istri yang ia ajak bicara._

 _1 minggu setelahnya_

 _Di sebuah restoran dengan pemandangan kolam ikan dan tanaman yang ditata asri, dua keluarga bertemu. Pemberian hormat menjadi acara pembuka yang dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan, dimulai dari pemimpin keluarga lalu anak yang menjadi pasangan mate. Alpha jung memperkenalkan putranya, sang alpha muda penerus pemimpin klan di masa depan. Alpha dari keluarga dihadapannya juga memperkenalkan putrinya, omega manis dengan balutan dress putih dan cardigan kuning. Setelah perkenalan singkat termasuk saling bertanya tentang calon menantu masing-masing, kedua keluarga sepakat memulai upacara. Seorang wanita dengan hanfu biru muda bergaris merah kuning pada bagian lengan tangan dan rok panjangnya, dipanggil ke dalam ruangan. Ia membawa nampan berisi teh yang dibuat dari beberapa jenis bunga yang dikirim langsung dari perkebunan kota hualong, kota yang masyur dengan pertanian dan perkebunannya._

 _teh diracik dihadapan dua keluarga, setelah jadi satu cangkir diserahkan pada pihak pria dan satu cangkit diserahkan pada pihak wanita. sepasang mate itu meminumnya sampai habis lalu menyerahkan kembali pada si petugas pengatur upacara benang merah atau nakudo. Wanita itu kembali mengisi teh pada cangkir dan memberikan cangkir pada pasangan mate, namun kali ini cangkir milik si pria diberikan kepada pasangan wanitanya, begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Nakudo wanita itu undur diri setelah memberi hormat, membiarkan rekan lainnya masuk untuk melakukan proses selanjutnya. Kini sepasang mate itu duduk berhadapan, pihak orang tua duduk 2 meter di belakang putra-putri masing-masing. Nakudo wanita kedua mendekat, bersimpuh dengan nampan berisi cawan kosong, pisau tipis seperti cutter yang dililit kain berwana putih pada gagangnya, lalu sebuah kain panjang dengan lambang kedua klan, Jung dan Oh._

 _Jung eric dan mate-nya oh soo young mengambil pisau kecil yang diberikan oleh sang petugas sebagai alat untuk mengeluarkan beberapa cc darah dari buku jari pasangan mate. Tetes darah ditaruh dalam cawan putih, nakudo mengamati isi cawan, menunggu reaksi yang seharusnya terjadi saat darah pasangan mate di pertemukan. Eric tampak tenang, seharusnya soo young pun begitu. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang terkepal di atas paha, berkeringat dingin tanda gelisah, bahkan luka bekas irisan sedikit membuka menimbulkan bercak darah pada kapas penutup luka hingga semakin melebar._

 _Soo young melonggarkan kepalan tangannya begitu petugas pengatur mengambil hormat undur diri. tetes darah itu bersatu sesuai seharusnya. Orang tua eric dan soo young saling melempar senyum lega satu sama lain tanpa diketahui eric._

 _Proses berikutnya dilakukan oleh seorang petugas pria, masih dengan pakaian tradisional. Ia bergerak mengambil kain panjang dengan lambang klan pasangan mate yang dibawa oleh petugas sebelumnya, kain itu dililitkan pada tangan pasangan mate yang saling menggenggam. Eric dan soo young telah duduk berdampingan, orang tua mereka pun duduk berdampingan di satu sisi yang sama yaitu dibelakang pasangan mate, sebagai simbol bahwa kedua keluarga bersatu._

 _"alpha jung eric...omega oh soo young...kalian dipilih langit lewat perantaraan dewa tenjin untuk menjadi penerus klan, menghasilkan penerus klan berikutnya, menjaga kehormatan kedua klan, memelihara kesejahteraan klan dan bangsa kita, serta tugas-tugas lainnya sebagaimana telah dinyatakan pada saat perubahan pertama kalian. Yang paling utama ialah kesetian pada pasangan mate yang tidak terbantahkan hingga maut kalian paham?"_

 _"Kami mengerti"ucap eric dan soo young bersamaan._

 _"Tanggal pernikahan dapat ditentukan dimulai sejak hari kelulusan sekolah menengah. Sebelum itu proses klaim tidak boleh dilakukan. Apa kalian paham?"_

 _"Kami mengerti"_

 _"Kelalaian dalam menjaga adat istiadat adalah tindakan melecehkan nama klan kalian juga bangsa kita. Apa kalian menghormati keputusan ini?"_

 _"Ya kami menghormati" sang nakudo melilitkan benang merah di atas lilitan kain putih berlambang, membuat simpul pada ujung akhirnya._

 _"Kalian telah terikat. Apa seserahanmu pada mate-mu Alpha?"_

 _Sebuah kotak kayu besar dengan ukiran lambang klan jung berwarna merah di taruh di hadapan soo young. "Seekor beruang"ucap eric mantap._

 _"Setelah proses ini kalian harus segera melakukan perburuan bersama. Tangkapan pertama harus dibawa ke kuil tenjin sama sebagai persembahan"_

 _upacara benang merah selesai, kedua pihak keluarga saling memeluk memberi selamat satu sama lain. Eric menoleh, menatap sang mate yang masih tertunduk malu. Aromanya tercium harum, persis seperti yang ia tahu lewat penghilatan. Walau hatinya sedikit ragu, tapi semuanya sesuai yang ia lihat sebelumnya, jadi apalah masalahnya sekarang?. Alpha rupawan itu menepis segala pikiran yang dianggapnya melantur. Tangan kokohnya meraih tangan putih milik omeganya, mengajak ke ruang jamuan untuk menikmati sajian lezat ala restoran terbaik di bukit bulan._

 _Semua sudah terhidang, sumpit dan sendok bergerak kesana kemari meraih makanan dari piring hidangan. Canda tawa ringan dan obrolan santai menjadi alunan suara yang mengisi waktu makan malam dua keluarga yang baru saja bersatu lewat putra-putrinya. Malam semakin larut saat rombongan kecil itu keluar dari restauran, saling memberi salam perpisahan saat salah seorang supir dari pihak klan jung menyentak seorang pria tua dengan topi jerami, pakaian kusam dan sepatu seadanya, yang berada pada jarak cukup dekat dengan rombongan terhormat._

 _Eric tidak menyukai pemandangan ketika supirnya menyenyak kasar pada pria tua yang butuh ditolong. Alpha itu bingung, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang begitu kekurangan di bukit bulan?kesejahteraan sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh ayahnya yang saat itu menjadi walikota. lengannya ditahan oleh ayahnya, tanda membiarkan dan menyerahkan urusan itu pada asisten kepercayaan._

 _"Kalian..."nyaring, pria tua mulai bersuara. "Langit memilih, kalian menghilangkannya, takdir menentukan, kalian menghancurkannya. Masih tidak mau mengaku dosa kalian, para perusak?"_

 _"Jangan asal bicara" eric sedikit terperanjat. Ayahnya menyahut dengan berteriak, ada nada tak yakin pada teriakannya. Ibunya menyuruh sang putra dan para besan masuk ke dalam kendaraan, namun eric bergeming._

 _"Bawa dia pergi dari sini"tetua utama klan jung muncul dari sebuah mobil klasik hitam, berdiri di samping alpha pemimpin, ayah eric. tetua mengangguk tanda semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak usah khawatir, ayah eric menangkap maksudnya, pundak yang sebelumnya tegang tampak turun. mobil keluarga oh telah melaju pergi, menyisakan keluarga jung di parkiran restauran yang sepi._

 _"Suara pecinta didengar, wahai pembunuh, kutukan diberikan. Cinta kalian hapus, maka biarlah hanya benci yang lahir. Takdir kalian rusak maka biarlah garis nasib bagi keturunan kalian dipermainkan. Klan jung akan menghasilkan kebencian dari mereka yang seharusnya mencintaimu. Hati dan pikiranmu tidak akan sejalan. Camkan ini baik-baik"_

 _Beberapa orang pengawal menyeret si pengutuk pergi menjauh, tetua dan keluara kecil jung membeku ditempat. "Mari kembali ke mansion"ajak kepala keluarga_

 _"Tapi, sayang barusan..."ibu terdengar cemas_

 _"Hanya racauan orang mabuk. Pulanglah" ujar tetua utama. eric beserta kedua orang tuanya memutuskan pergi dari parkiran restauran, pikiran mereka sama-sama tertuju pada ucapan orang asing tadi._

 _Beberapa hari setelah kejadian mengherankan itu, sebuah berita yanng seharusnya membawa sukacita bagi klan jung justru menjadi ajang rumor tidak mengenakkan tersebar. Seorang bayi lahir dari rahim adik kandung alpha pemimpin klan jung, bayi cantik yang sempurna. Seharusnya ada tangis haru dan tawa bahagia, bukannya jeritan pilu dari sang ibu yang menolak kehadiran buah hati. Sang suami yang baru datang dari luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan, menaikkan alis heran dengan tingkah ibu baru itu. Menggendong saja tidak mau, apalagi menyusui bayi mungil yang masih merah itu. Alpha pemimpin jung datang, hendak menjenguk adik yang bertingkah tidak masuk akal. Namun, tidak ada jawaban yang di dapat._

 _titik terang baru diperoleh setelah lewat 3 generasi, seorang utusan dari peramal tua yin datang untuk meminta pemimpin klan jung menemui sang peramal kepercayaan._

 _Pertemuan yang berlangsung 2hari setelah undangan dari utusan peramal tua yin diterima, menjadi jawaban dari peristiwa aneh yang terjadi pada klan yang diucapkan pria tua asing membawa petaka dan rasa was-was akan kelangsungan klan semasyur jung. Bukan hanya itu hal yang paling dikhawatirkan adalah kehormatan dan kebanggan pada eksistensi klan jung bisa terganggu, dan hal ini tidak membuat satu orangpun petinggi klan senang._

-JOURNEY-

Sebenarnya bukan tugas luhan untuk menjaga perpustakaan pada shift malam, mengingat luhan adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas yang harus berangkat pagi tetapi petugas yang harus berjaga mendadak pergi ke luar kota karena urusan keluarga yang penting, tidak ada pengganti lain selain luhan yang bisa membantu untuk berjaga malam. Untunglah besok ada pekan olahraga sehingga kelas pertama dan kedua di hapus selama perlombaan bertempat di lapangan basket Ilhwa. Jarum jam menunjukkan 01.12 terakhir kali luhan meliriknya, di kota yang begitu tenang seperti bukit bulan, perpustakaan kota adalah salah satu tempat orang menghabiskan waktu hingga hingga pagi nyaris menjelang. Tidak perlu takut akan preman yang akan menemui di jalanan, atau seorang psikopat gila, semuanya begitu nyaman.

Hujan turun lebat sehingga luhan berinisiatif untuk menutup jendela pada ruang istirahat karyawan di bagian belakang gedung. Langkah kaki luhan yang beralaskan slip on sandal bahkan terdengar nyaring walau hanya terdengar gesekannya saja. Begitu sampai di rest room, luhan segera mengambil pel, mengeringkan beberapa bagian yang basah karena air hujan yang terbawa angin setelah menutup rapat jendela ruangan. Ia kini duduk sembari menatap cup ramen yang sedang ia tunggu matangnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada meja dan sesekali bersenandung santai. Ia tidak perlu selalu berada di balik meja peminjaman, Karena luhan memakai sebuah alat canggih yang tergantung di lehernya seperti gantungan handphone. Alat itu akan mengingatkannya jika ada yang membutuhkan petugas di front desk.

Beberapa saat di lewati dengan ketenangan, luhan memasang telinganya waspada. Telinganya yakin bahwa ada orang di balik pintu belakang perpustakaan, suaranya bukan ketukan, tapi tepukan tanpa ritme pada pintu yang berbahan besi. Luhan mendekat dengan beberapa pikiran melintas dibenaknya

'semoga bukan hantu'

'kenapa banyak orang yang menemuiku lewat pintu belakang akhir-akhir ini?'

Ceklek

Luhan termangu

'astaga'batinnya

Apalagi yang bisa kaukatakan jika melihat seorang berdiri basah kuyup di tengah malam saat hujan angin. Orang itu berpakaian lengkap, terlalu lengkap jika hanya ingin basah-basahan karena hujan. Jeans yang menyerap banyak air, sepatu nike putih yang mudah menangkap kotoran yang terciprat air hujan, kaos dalaman tipis putih dengan outer rider jacket berwarna hitam pekat. Rambutnya nyaris menutupi mata, namun tatapan tajam dan dingin khas orang itu masih terlihat oleh luhan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu fungsinya pintu depan tuan OH-SE-HUN?"

* * *

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG NUNGGUIN FF INI

UNTUK REVIEWER YANG BERTANYA AKAN AKAN AKU JAWAB DI POST BERIKUTNYA AJA YA.

SUSAH NEMU WAKTU UNTUK NULIS HEHE...

SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPS...


	7. Chapter 7

**Journey 7**

 **Yaoi**

 **Hunhan**

* * *

"tuan oh?"

"Oh se?"

"Kau...hahhh...ayo masuk dulu. Baju mu basah kuyup"

Oh sehun tidak bergeming, bertahan pada posisi semula hingga luhan jengah. Luhan menarik lengan sehun dan membawanya segera ke ruang istirahat karyawan. Tidak ada percakapan, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar jelas. Luhan mencarikan handuk dan baju ganti seadanya untuk sehun yang masih betah mengikuti tiap gerakannya dengan tatapan tajam. Luhan kembali setelah berhasil menemukan jersey dari loker milik seniornya, serta handuk kecil miliknya sendiri yang kebetulan terbawa dalam tas. Jaket sehun ia lepas, berurutan dengan helaian kain lainnya yang menempel pada tubuh tegap milik sehun, mate-nya.

Gugup?100% luhan gugup, tapi daripada merona seperti anak gadis, luhan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaan mengganti baju sehun dengan segera. rambut sehun sudah ia keringkan sebisa mungkin memakai handuk, tangannya cekatan, dengan mata yang menghindari pemandangan tidak perlu. Selesai. Sehun telah kembali berpakaian, fiuhhh...jantungnya serasa berpacu terlalu cepat, lebih cepat daripada degupan yang ia dapat sehabis berburu dan lebih intens daripada degupan senang karena berhasil menangkap buruan.

"Jangan bicara?!"luhan menghentikan upaya sehun yang hendak mengajaknya bicara.

"Lebih baik diam saja seperti sekarang. Jauh lebih baik"luhan mendorong tubuh tinggi sehun ke arah tempat tidur, lalu membantunya berbaring. Setelahnya, Luhan menjauh menuju meja yang berada di tengah ruangan, berencana melanjutkan makan yang bahkan belum ia mulai.

"yang mau berbicara padaku saat ini bukan oh sehun?" Ujar luhan ragu. Mie yang sudah mengembang dan dingin tetap ia jejalkan dalam mulut, dengan harapan dapat membantunya untuk sedikit tenang. "Tidak-tidak...kau juga sehun, ya kau memang sehun" racaunya. Saat cup ramennya habis, luhan kembali ke arah ranjang sehun, duduk bersila di samping ranjang yang cukup pendek, hingga seperempat tubuhnya masih bisa ia bawa bersandar pada tepi ranjang.

"Jika kau sudah sadar nanti..."bisik luhan sambil menopang dagu tepat di samping kepala sehun yang menghadap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan "sadar dari apapun itu yang membawamu kemari. Tolong ingat, itupun jika kau bisa mengingat kata-kataku malam ini. pertama, kau kesini bukan karena aku memanggil mu. kedua, aku membawamu masuk dan mengganti pakaianmu, seratus persen karena aku peduli dan seratus persen karena aku tidak mungkin menelepon rumahmu dengan santai dan bilang bahwa calon alpha pemimpin mereka kehujanan dan mampir ke tempatku. mereka akan kejang-kejang..."

luhan menatap lurus sisi wajah sehun yang tampak olehnya, "Kapan terakhir kali aku dan kau berada pada jarak sedekat ini tanpa dirimu yang mengomel, kesal dan menggerutu?"dengus luhan.

Tangan luhan terulur otomatis menyingkirkan helaian rambut basah yang akan masuk ke mata sehun. Jarinya bergerak begitu hati-hati seperti melangkah di lahan ranjau, jarak jarinya dan kulit sehun hanya beberapa mm, dan luhan berusaha untuk tetap memberinya jarak. gerakan tipis itu tetap menggerakkan sesuatu dalam diri sehun, suatu bagian yang mengenali luhan sebagai takdir hidupnya, sesuatu itu menggerakkan kelopak mata sehun untuk menutup seraya menikmati sentuhan luhan pada helai rambutnya. Sesuatu itu juga yang membawa sehun untuk berbaring menyamping ke arah luhan, mempermudah kedua kelopak matanya yang membuka perlahan untuk menangkap sosok luhan dalam pandangan.

Luhan menahan napasnya sebentar begitu sehun membuka matanya. Bayangan luhan terpantul jernih disana. Fuhhhh...napas kembali ia hembuskan, disertai senyum lembut, "hai...alpha...lama tidak bertemu"

luhan mengenali siapa yang menghampirinya malam itu, wolf sehun lah pelakunya. Lewat mata berwarna keemasan, netra sehun menatap mate-nya. luhan menyandarkan dagunya pada tepi ranjang, membiarkan kedua tangannya berada dibawah. Mata kanan sehun berwarna keemasan namun mata kirinya masih berwarna hitam dengan titik bekas air mata yang mengering. hal ini menjawab mengapa sehun tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, setengah dirinya dia kuasai, tapi setengahnya lagi diambil oleh wolf-nya. Mereka jadi menekan kesadaran satu sama lain dan luhan rasa wolf-nya berhasil menekan kesadaran sehun lebih banyak.

"Apa si bengal sedang ada masalah?"tanya luhan pada wolf sehun. wolf luhan mendengkur nyaman, sementara wolf sehun menikmati suara luhan.

"Apa sehun sedang stress karena sesuatu?" sehun mengedipkan mata. Ah, ada masalah rupanya, pikir luhan. Luhan dan wolf sehun mempertahankan pandangan masing-masing bahkan saat luhan bergerak naik dan mengambil tempat di samping sehun. Bahkan hingga luhan ikut berbaring menyamping dan sehun otomatis bergeser memberi tempat untuk tubuh satu orang lagi pada single size bed yang mereka tempati. "Kau benar-benar kesal pada sehun ya?"

Kini anggukan luhan dapat sebagai balasan, membuat si manis bermata indah tertawa geli. "Sebegitunya kau kesal?orang bisa menganggap kalian bodoh, apa kalian tahu?mana ada alpha calon pemimpn klan, calon pewaris klan besar menjadi seperti penderita DID begini. Lihat warna matamu,astaga, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara satupun. Apa-apaan kalian ini"

alis pada mata yang keemasan menukik kesal, merajuk karena ucapan luhan. Luhan mendengus geli untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jangan begitu, sehun bahkan menangis. Itu artinya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah hal yang berat kan?" Alis yang menukik menjadi normal. Namun sesudahnya, luhan merasakan wolf sehun mendengking sedih.

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat" jari telunjuk luhan menyentuh satu persatu kelopak mata sehun, berusaha membimbingnya untuk terlelap. Bekas air mata ia hapus, titik-titik lelah pada wajah berdagu tajam di hadapannya diusap perlahan dengan jemari. Luhan berusaha menyampaikan pesan bahwa sehun bisa beristirahat, dan luhan ada disana untuk setiap kekalutan yang sehun hadapi. bibir luhan menyusul setelah jemari halusnya, kecupan pelan pada dahi di sertai usapan pengantar tidur, berhasil membuat alpha muda itu bernafas teratur, tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan tersadar jam berapa, tapi aku merasa seperti cinderela saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu sebisaku bersamamu sambil menunggu jam berdentang tanda waktu habis. Sihirnya akan menghilang dan semua akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Terpisah lagi"

Di sudut bagian lain dari bukit bulan,

"Apa kau tahu dongeng cinderela?"

"Tidak"

"Seorang gadis yang mendapat kesempatan dari ibu peri baik hati untuk mengikuti pesta dansa. Ia dibantu sihir sang peri untuk memperoleh kereta kuda hingga gaun pesta"

"Lalu?"

"semua keajaiban ada batasnya, hadiah dari peri baik hati hanya bertahan sampai jam 12 malam. Lalu puff... pada saat cinderela berdansa bersama sang pangeran, jam berdentang dan waktu habis"

"Ooooo..."

"segitu saja respon mu?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku memberi tanggapan seperti apa?"

"Sudahlah"

"Lagipula kenapa kau membaca dongeng, tidak cocok untukmu"

"Heh, orang tua. Apa itu topik yang kita bahas astaga"

heechul menambah kecepatan kipas yang dia pegang, rasanya gerah berbicara dengan orang tua berjanggut panjang yang sibuk mengamati tanaman bonsai. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bahas?"

"Rusa kesayanganku"

"Rusa yang makan daging" orang tua itu menoleh dan tertawa mengejek

"lanjutkan, apa yang ingin kau bahas chullie"

"kau yakin tidak tahu apa yang ingin ku bahas?"

orang tua itu menoleh dan memberi senyum lembut . Heechul terdiam, tapi ia paham maksudnya.

\- **JOURNEY** -

Mata sehun membuka saat merasakan hangat sinar matahari di wajahnya. Seingat sehun, tempat tidur nya tidak menghadap langsung pada sisi jendela yang mendapat sinar matahari. Lalu...sehun terkesiap, terjaga, dan mulai mengamati sekeliling. Ia tidak berada di kamar melainkan di ruangan asing sebuah tempat.

Ceklek

"kau sudah bangun?"sehun mengernyit, melihat bingung ke arah sumber suara.

"Perpustakaan kota. Kau sedang berada di perpustakaan kota"

Sehun linglung, matanya terus berkeliling, meraba situasi yang janggal baginya. Tempat terakhir yang ada dalam rekaman ingatannya adalah tebing luar kota bukit bulan, bagaimana bisa berakhir di perpustakaan kota?kepalanya terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Minumlah dulu" ketika gelas tersodor, sehun segera meraihnya, meminum isinya dengan rakus.

"Hei..hei...pelan-pelan saja. kau akan membakar lidahmu, air itu air hangat, asal kau tahu"

Hah...hah...setidaknya sehun sedikit tenang, walau nafasnya masih terdengar sedikit berantakan.

"Mari ku antar pulang, ayo, ah, bajumu ada di atas meja"

"Permisi, pak, bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Hahaha...mana aku tahu"Pria paruh baya itu tertawa, di kantong kemejanya, id card menunjukkan nama si pemilik 'kim myung seo'.

"Yang aku tahu hanyalah, bahwa kau mungkin ke sini jalan kaki, sebab di luar tidak mobil lain yang terparkir. Mungkin karena ingin menghindari badai, kau memilih untuk berteduh di sini"

"Sebaiknya bergegas nak, lebih baik kau ku antar saja"

Belum menyerah, Sehun mencoba mengingat. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil barang-barang miliknya, yang tertata rapi di meja. Sehun jadi berpikir, jika semalam badai, dan ia berjalan kaki, bukankah bajunya basah kuyup?lantas mengapa bajunya justru terlipat rapi dengan plastik pembungkus. Hal janggal lainnya yaitu sepatu sehun yang tampak sedikit lembap tapi bisa di bilang cukup kering untuk ukuran sehabis berjalan melewati badai.

hawa sejuk bukit bulan menyapa kulit sehun, begitu sepasang kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar dari gedung perpustakaan kota. Kepala sehun kembali menoleh ke sana kemari.

"Ada yang kau cari?atau mungkin siapa yang sedang kau cari?"ada nada menggoda di sana, sehun cukup tajam untuk tahu maksudnya. Ceklek...bam...sedikit nyaring, suara khas dari logam pintu volkswagen. Sehun duduk di samping pak kim yang menyetir.

"Apa..."sehun membuka percakapan

"Apa bapak kenal saya?"

"Apa kau ingin untuk tidak di kenali?sayangnya, usiaku cukup untuk mengenali penduduk kota ini. Si bungsu dari keluarga oh?"tawa pak kim terdengar setelahnya.

"aku tidak pernah melihat kepala perpustakaan kota datang ke acara-acara yang di selenggarakan Dewan ataupun rumah besar. Hari ini aku justru bertemu muka langsung"

"begitukah kabar mengenaiku di tengah kelompok?"

"Well. Makhluk seperti kita yang hidup dalam kelompok tentu punya jaringan info yang baik, apalagi terkait gosip dan rumor"

"Kau benar, bisa dibilang kita makhluk yang gemar gosip"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, kurang lebih setuju ada pendapat pak kim. Auranya bersahabat, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang seusia pak kim yang sehun biasa temui. Orang tua kolot dengan jenggot panjang dan diskusi alot.

Sesampainya di rumah, sehun membilas diri dan bersiap ke sekolah. Tidak ada orang di rumah utama klan oh, ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah berangkat pada pukul 7 tadi pagi. Tersisa pelayan, yang tentunya tidak akan cerewet dan menanyainya ini itu soal semalam.

Hari ini sehun berangkat tanpa sopir, tidak untuk menuju sekolah menengah SM, melainkan ke sekolah menengah lain di bukit bulan. mobil sehun melewati gerbang bertuliskan sekolah tinggi ilmu lanjutan Ilhwa. festival olahraga mengambil tempat di beberapa sekolah, termasuk sekolah di mana luhan berada.

Banyak siswa dengan seragam berbeda-beda berkeliaran di halaman Ilhwa, sebagian besar adalah peserta dan tim pendukung dari luar kota. Akan ada beberapa cabang olahraga yang di pertandingkan dalam festival olahraga, sehun berpartisipasi dalam salah satunya. ia melihat chanyeol, kai, dan teman sekelasnya berkumpul di salah satu meja di bawah pohon. Mereka hendak mendukung senior kelas 3 yang bertanding basket.

"Whuzzup, Oh"namjoon menyapa pertama kali

"Apa sudah mulai pertandingannya?"

"Belum, masih 5-6 menit lagi lah" sehun menahan pandangan pada orang di samping chanyeol. Orang itu terlihat kaget dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik pundak chanyeol. "Ssss...jangan menakutinya Oh"chanyeol memeluk pundak yang lebih sempit, sedikit melempar pandangan tajam pada sehun yang masih menatap. "Kau kencan sekalian?"

"Apa salahnya. Ish, berhenti menatapnya. Mate ku ketakutan" baekhyun mengangguk kaku pada chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkannya. Sehun memutar mata pada pemandangan itu.

"Mana jongin?"

"Jalan-jalan, ku rasa. Aku melihatnya menghilang terlebih dulu di dekat gedung olahraga. Pilihannya antara cari makan dan cari toilet"

"Aku menyusul jongin"

"Kalau begitu, kami ke gedung olahraga sekarang saja. Biar ku carikan tempat duduk"chanyeol menggandeng baekhyun, berjalan menuju rombongan sekelas ke arah lapangan basket indoor. Sehun mengambil jalan lain, sedikit memutar ke arah stan jualan yang di sediakan oleh komite siswa Ilhwa. Jongin tak ada di sana.

2 toilet pria sepanjang perjalanan tidak berisikan orang yang sehun cari. Ia mendadak malas, kenapa buang-buang waktu cari si pesek. Sehun cuma butuh teriakan jongin sebagai ganti suaranya saat di pertandingan nanti, intinya, sehun malas berteriak-teriak dan suara jongin setara 3 orang. Heboh. Kelebihan energi.

Sehun berhenti di tangga darurat, pemandangan sekolah bisa dilihatnya dari sudut itu. Tidak semuanya benar-benar terlihat jelas, tapi cukup untuk membantu menemukan alpha kim yang sehun cari. Pilihan yang tepat, jongin terlihat duduk santai di sisi lapangan futsal - bersama luhan yang sibuk dengan box-box barang.

Jongin tidak punya janji temu atau memang berniat menemui luhan, waktunya saja yang selalu kebetulan mempertemukan mereka. Luhan tampak repot di antara banyak box di sisi lapangan sendirian, makanya ia memutuskan untuk mampir.

"kenapa kau mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"box ini bukan punyaku, box ini milik klub sepakbola. Aku hanya membantu saja, anak-anak itu butuh istirahat setelah latihan"

"Aku selalu bertemu denganmu pada saat kerja. Kau workaholic sejati"

"Aku anggap pujian"

"oh, ya, bukankah kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kyungsoo?"

"Tidak beberapa bulan, dua bulan lebih tepatnya"

"Selamat ulang tahun kalo begitu"

"Hah"

"Hehe...aku kan tidak mengucapkan waktu hari ulang tahunmu"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita cukup akrab untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahun"

"Memang tidak. Bagaimanapun Kita kan tumbuh besar di kota yang sama" jongin mengeluarkan cengiran main-main. Luhan tersenyum geli.

"Ada-ada saja"

"Mungkin juga karena tambah dewasa?aku jadi lebih sadar terhadap sekitar"

"Berarti, sebentar lagi kau akan mengalami heat pertama kan?"lanjut jongin

Luhan tidak menjawab. keheningan yang tiba-tiba, tidak mengganggu jongin sama sekali.

" di sekolahku, para omega seumuran kyungsoo sudah mulai mendapat heat pertama mereka. Banyak yang mendadak mendapat pasangan. Huaaa...enaknya tidak single lagi"

"Yang jelas, administrasi kota dan dewan bisa dipastikan kerepotan"

"Haha...benar. dalam waktu dekat akan ada beberapa upacara benang merah dan banyak pendataan" jongin kini menatap luhan. Tatapan prihatin. Hubungan sehun, sahabatnya dan luhan terbilang rumit dan kusut. Ia sendiri merasa heran, kenapa bisa serumit itu. Mereka mate, sudah seharusnya bersama untuk terikat, sederhana kan?!. Jongin penasaran, tapi ia tahu diri untuk tidak ikut campur urusan klan lain.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Sebelum heat kau sudah tahu siapa mate-mu, setelah heat ikatan antar pasangan lebih dalam dan tajam. Masalahnya klan oh..."jongin berhenti, tidak tahu harus melanjutkan bagaimana.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang seharusnya memusingkan ini saja tidak peduli" box-box telah rapi terbungkus rapat. Luhan mulai memindahkan. Jongin segera turun tangan, itulah mengapa dia menunggu luhan hingga selesai. Selanjutnyam Obrolan yang berlangsung hanya basa basi jongin soal isi box dan hal acak lain, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membahas sehun.

Brukk

Box terakhir sudah dipindakan. Luhan mengunci ruang klub, lalu kembali pada jongin yang masih bersamanya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya"

"Sama-sama. Soal tadi aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau apapun"jongin jadi merasa tidak enak

"Sudahlah. Bukan apa-apa" luhan sadar, heatnya bisa saja muncul hampir bersamaan dengan kyungsoo. Lahir pada hari yang sama menurut kenyataan, akan tetapi terdaftar lebih tua dua bulan dari yang seharusnya di bagian adminstrasi kota. Strategi klan jung. Tentu saja, siapapun yang tidak mengenal luhan - sedekat ji hyo dan suami - akan salah memperhitungkan heat luhan seperti jongin.

sehun masih di tempat yang sama. Tidak bergerak. Perasaannya lebih campur aduk dari tadi. Sesuatu seakan bersiap meledak, sedangkan sesuatu yang lain terlalu berisik dalam kepala. Sehun pergi setelah satu kata ejekan terdengar keras dari dalam jiwanya, 'DASAR DUNGU' . Wolf sehun kesal bukan main.

\- **JOURNEY** -

luhan bermain dengan seekor tupai sedari siang. Ia bisa pulang cepat karena festival. jadwal selanjutnya tinggal kerja paruh waktu mulai pukul 4 nanti.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain, sudah 5 menit kyungoo habiskan dengan berdiri di selasar belakang, selasar yang menghadap langsung ke arah luhan. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Tuan muda?"sapa luhan begitu menyadari keberadaan kyungsoo.

"Eh...I...ya...hai, lulu" balas kyungsoo kaget.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Mmm...mmmm aku ingin mengobrol saja"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, tangannya terus terulur memberi makan tupai. Kyungsoo duduk di lantai koridor dengan kaki yang mengayun-ayun. Matanya menatap taman berlatar langit biru yang cerah.

"Lulu...kau tidak ikut festival olahraga?"

"Tidak"

"Mmmm...ummmm...apakah kau dan..." kalimatnya terhenti, lidahnya tersendat untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan walau kyungsoo sungguh penasaran.

'apakah kau dan jongin dekat?aku melihat kalian mengobrol kemarin?'pertanyaan kyungsoo berakhir dalam pikiran saja. kyungsoo ketakutan. Takut akan jawaban yang diberikan luhan serta hal lain yang mungkin tidak diketahuinya.

"hmmm?"

"Mak...mak...sudku, apakah kau jadi ke hado? Mengunjungi bibi ji hyo"

"Tentu saja jadi, tiap tahun kan saya rutin ke sana"

"Benar juga. Hehe..."

"...apa lulu rindu pada orang tua lulu?mereka sudah lama pergi"

"tidak juga"

Kyungsoo menoleh, luhan membalas tatapan kyungsoo dengan pandangan lembut

"Kau kan punya kenangan yang bisa kau putar ulang kapan saja"

"Benar juga. Semangat lulu"kyungsoo mengepel, bibir hatinya tereenyum lebar.

"Semangat. Hehe...aku punya ide, mau buat kapsul waktu?"

"Kapsul waktu?seperti yang ada dalam komik?"

"Iya. Ayo buat"

Di bawah pohon oak besar, luhan dan kyungsoo menggali lubang. Sekop ukuran kecil mengaduk tanah, memperdalam cerukan seukuran kotak yang telah mereka bawa. Karena terlalu bersemangat, butiran tanah berterbangan.

"Pwuihhh...tanahnya masuk ke mulutku" kyungsoo mengeluh

"Hihihi...tanahnya juga mengenaiku" kyungsoo ikut menyengir lebar. Tawa konyol mereka terdengar seperti irama denting lonceng pintu yang terkena angin. noda tanah di baju, celana bahkan tubuh mereka, tidak menghentikan kegiatan asik itu. Usia mereka 11 tahun lebih tua dari usia tingkah keduanya. Dengan aba-aba luhan, kyungsoo berhenti menggali, sekopnya terlempar di samping sekop luhan. Kotak harta karun kecil bergembok dimasukkan ke dalam lubang. Milik kyungsoo berwarna biru keunguan sedangkan yang berwarna khas logam abu-abu adalah milik luhan. kotak-kotak itu dikubur setelah diletakkan dengan rapi.

Buk...buk

Kaki keduanya menginjak gudukan tanah penuh semangat, hanya memastikan bahwa kapsul waktu mereka terkubur baik.

"Lulu, apa kita masih bisa menambah isi kotaknya?"

"Kurasa seharusnya tidak boleh, tapi siapa tahu ada barang istimewa lain yang kita temukan di hari depan. kita tambah saja jika ingin ditambah isinya"

"setuju"

"Yang penting kuncinya harus disimpan"

Senyuman mereka secerah warna bunga matahari. Langkah mereka ringan, seringan dandelion yang tertiup angin. Kedua pasang kaki melangkah pergi meninggalkan jejak yang terkubur dalam tanah. Jejak si kembar dan waktu yang coba mereka hentikan dalam kotak 'harta karun'.

Si pemimpin bersikap bijak, tidak mengganggu interaksi manis dari kedua darah dagingnya. Sejak kedua omega mengobrol di taman belakang hingga sampai ke pinggir hutan, di bawah bayang pohon oak. Suara sumbang di kepala terdengar tipis dan jauh, kali ini kalah keras dibanding suara jiwanya yang bahagia. Bagaimanapun bagian terdalam dari dirinya tahu bahkan serigalanya pun sepaham, bahwa darah dan bagian dirinya terlahir ke dunia dalam dua sosok.

Jika luhan dan kyungsoo telah pulang lebih awal, maka chanyeol, sehun, jongin dan beberapa siswa lain masih berkutat di sekolah. Para siswa yang terpilih menjadi perwakilan dalam festival olahraga memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin di zona latihan masing-masing demi menyempurnakan performa. Sehun dan chanyeol mengambil bagian pada cabang renang, sementara jongin terdaftar sebagai peserta downhill run jarak 1km.

"Jadi kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan?"tanya sehun

"begitu kelas bahasa asing selesai, ia pulang"dasom melenggang pergi setelah terdengar kata 'terima kasih' dari sehun. Kebanyakan omega sudah pulang lebih awal sebab hanya sebagian kecil yang ikut dalam festival olahraga. Atau yang seperti dasom, omega teman sekelas kyungsoo yang masih berada di arena olahraga untuk mendukung alpha-nya.

Jongin berjongkok di pinggir kolam renang, menunggu chanyeol menyelesaikan sesi latihan. Hap...chanyeol naik ke tepian kolam, sebotol air mineral diteguk cepat hingga hampir tandas seluruhnya. Jongin kembali ke tribun penonton, mengambil tempat disamping sehun yang terlebih dulu selesai dengan 4 set putaran gaya bebas dan catatan waktu yang memuaskan.

Sehun masih ber-celana renang, handuk juga masih tergantung di leher dan kepala. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya terkulai ke belakang, jongin meringis melihat pose sehun itu.

"Leher mu bisa patah dalam 10 menit lagi tuan oh" karena sehun yang tidak merespon, jongin kehiangan selera untuk mengajak bicara.

"upacara penyambutan heat kyungso sepertinya dipersiapkan secara meriah tahun ini" jongin membuka topik obrolan.

"Menurutmu?apakah heat bagi seorang omega terpilih diselenggarakan biasa saja?tidak mungkin"sahut chanyeol

"Kalau dipikir-pikir bukankah luhan juga akan segera memperoleh heat pertamanya?"lanjut chanyeol

"Yang pasti dia belum memperolehnya. Tidak ada aroma apapun yang menguar dari luhan"

"Eiy...jangan sok tahu, jongin"

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dan tidak tercium aroma apapun. Mungkin pertengahan tahun Ini"

"kapan ulang tahun luhan?"

"Awal tahun"

"Kau juga tanya itu pada luhan?"

"Aku kan mengobrol tentu aku tanya sekalian"

"Kemungkinan besar dalam waktu dekat ini, wah..."chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya, rasa tertarik yang besar muncul. Sehun dan luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah mate. Fakta ini terlalu fantastis untuk dilewatkan kelanjutannya.

"Hehe...aku rasa twist yang luar biasa apabila nanti saat luhan memperoleh heat, lalu sehun ternyata bukanlah mate-nya"

"maksudmu jongin?"

"Yah... cuma asal tebak, kabarnya kan luhan tahu menahu soal siapa mate-nya lewat mimpi, nah, siapa yang kira tenjin-sama berubah pikiran, lalu pada heat luhan nanti, mate sebenarnya dipilih"

"Ada-ada saja kau ini"

"Yeah, siapa tahu kan. Toh lumrahnya, mate baru diketahui setelah heat pertama seorang omega"

"apakah kau punya pendapat yang berbeda kim jongin?" sehun angkat bicara, mulai ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Huh"

"Dari arah pembicaraanmu, sepertinya kau punya pendapat sendiri tentang hidup luhan"

"Wow...wow tunggu dulu, kami hanya mengobrol oke tuan oh"jongin bisa merasakan tekanan dari sehun, wolf jongin waspada.

"Bung, kami cuma mengobrol. Tekan emosimu"chanyeol menengahi.

"Apa kalian ada masalah disana?tuan oh, tempat ini bukan arena latihan tarung. Kendalikan aura tidak menyenangkan yang kau buat !"pelatih renang berteriak dari seberang kolam. Rupanya, tekanan yang dibuat sehun menyebar cepat ke udara.

"Maafkan saya"sehun membungkuk hormat,lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?"seru jongin heran.

"Kau juga turunkan aura-mu"jongin merilekskan diri dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun, ia juga seorang alpha. Terlahir dari keluarga dengan kebanggaan pada kemampuan adu fisik, jongin tidak terima jika ada yang secara kurang ajar berusaha untuk menekan posisinya Ada harga diri yang dijaga, tapi jongin tidak bisa menerima tantangan sehun menggunakan akal pendek. Mereka teman dan demi senyum neneknya yang manis bukan main, jongin juga chanyeol sedang mengobrol santai saat sehun tiba-tiba naik pitam.

Tidak mau tenggelam dalam emosi, jongin memilih pulang. Lagipula chanyol pasti mampir terlbih dulu ke rumah baekhyun. Mobil jemputan berhenti di depan pagar kecil, menurunkan jongin dan memutar ke arah samping tembok tinggi menuju gerbang lain, tempat parkir berada.

Kediaman utama klan kim dari sae memiliki gaya yang lebih kasual. Sentuhan modern terlihat di banyak sisi. Jongin melangkah masuk lewat pintu depan yang memiliki tinggi 3 meter, menyusuri selasar dengan jendela kaca besar di sisi kanan. Jongin berjalan lurus melewati ruang tamu yang luas bukan main, tujuannya adalah ruang makan. Berbelok kanan setelah ruang santai, aroma makanan bisa tercium jelas. Ruang makan berisi satu meja makan berkapasitas 20 orang, berhiaskan penerangan alami bila siang dan chandelier berbentuk lilin tiruan pada malam hari.

Tas jongin letakkan di kursi, ia tidak akan duduk. Piring mulai terisi dengan hidangan yang tersedia di meja. Plukkk... sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, jongin meremang.

"Dasar jorok"

Plakk...

Kening jongin ngilu, serangan tiba-tiba yang tidak sempat ditepis. Pelakunya?tuan kim senior, pemimpim klan kim dari sae.

"APPA?!ish...sakit. kenapa ada di rumah?tidak ke kantor?"

Pletak...

Pukulan ketiga...

Masih tidak terduga

"Baru pulang?kenapa tidak ucap salam? tidak bersih-bersih? Malah langsung menyentuh makanan. Mau kau bawa kemana makanan itu?Makan harus di meja makan"

"Tapi appa..."

"Duduk bocah"

Jongin cemberut seperti anak kecil, bahkan badannya menghentak kesal.

"Eh, cuci tangan dulu"

"Tadi katanya duduk"

"Jangan cerewet" jongin menuju pantry, mencari wastafel terdekat karena ia kelaparan.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian ganti baju?"

"Oh astaga, hidupku sudah diujung tanduk jika harus ke kamar dulu dan ganti baju"

"Aigooo...berlebihan"

Ayah jongin duduk di sampingnya, ikut mengambil makan, menemani si anak semata wayang.

"Appa belum makan?"

"Appa baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu"ayah jongin terlihat santai dengan polo shirt garis-garis, celana kain berpotongan lebar dan sandal selop rumah. Pria itu berkepribadian cuek dan tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbelit-belit. Tak jarang ayahnya hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek dengan warna tak jelas, gaya khas pria paruh baya yang makan banyak lemak dan jarang olahraga. Pilihan fashion ayah jongin seolah menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang shape shifter serigala bertubuh prima, postur tubuh tinggi besar dengan otot-otot matang.

"Tuan, tamu anda sudah tiba" tidak lama berselang, seorang pelayan datang kembali ke ruang makan bersama tamu. Sosok yang ia kenal ternyata, membuat jongin mendesah malas seketika.

"Aku pikir wanita cantik calon ibu baru. Ternyata pak tua berkumis jarang"

"Sepertinya aku telah merusak angan mu. Hahaha..."tetua jun jin duduk di seberang, berhadapan dengan ayah jongin.

"Racauan siang-siang. Kasihan junior kim yang masih single" jongin melempar pelototan sinis pada ayahnya. Menjadi bahan sindiran di antara pria tua adalah memori buruk buat alpha muda itu.

"Bagaimana?sudah kau bahas dengan anakmu ini?"

"Eh, ada apa ayah?"

"Klan jung" jawab tuan kim

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"kyungsoo akan melakukan upacara penyambutan heat, kau tahu maksudnya kan?"

"Ah, benad juga, jadi apa kita dapat undangan?"

"Undangan terbuka nak, semua klan tentu menerimanya. Apalagi klan besar seperti kita"

"Bagaimana?mau ikut berpartisipasi?kau kan masih belum memperoleh mate"

"Apa perlu ku pikirkan sekarang?"

Tepukan ringan di kepalanya dan senyum simpul, menandakan tuan kim - pemimpin utama klan kim dari sae - menyerahkan keputusan pada putranya.

"Pikirkanlah, tidak ada yang hendak ikut campur keputusanmu. Mate bukan hanya calon luna bagi seorang alpha pemimpin klan, ia juga orang yang akan menjadi sandaran bagi alpha yang menghadapi banyak tantangan dalam kepemimpinan setiap waktunya..."

"Tenjin-sama dan langit selalu menentukan yang terbaik bagi shifter serigala sejati. Kau cukup fokus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang alpha sebagaimana seharusnya, dan bila waktunya tiba, kau akan tahu siapa mate-mu. Kalian akan saling mengenali dengan cara yang menakjubkan"

"detakan jantungmu..."jongin mengikuti ucapan tuan kim. Mereka saling bertatapan, ada senyuman di wajah.

"Setiap sendi dan bagian tubuhmu bereaksi serentak..."

"seolah kau menemukan segala mimpi terbaikmu dalam wujud nyata..."

"Lalu kau akan berkata dalam hati dengan bangga 'dialah mate-ku'..."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, kembali berujar, melanjutkan kalimat

"Seperti ibu"

"Ya, seperti ibumu, serigala terbaik dalam hidup kita"

\- **JOURNEY** -

Sesuai rencana, luhan berangkat menuju hado. Shift kerja tambahan di laboratorium botani usai pada pagi hari, luhan pun menempuh perjalanan tanpa istirahat yang cukup sebelumnya, ia berniat membayar waktu tidur di atas bus.

3 jam perjalanan, luhan tiba di kota tujuan. Badannya sudah terasa lebih segar dari sebelumnya, tapi sepadan karena ia mendapat istirahat.

tempat pertama yang luhan kunjungi ialah makam. Luhan membakar dupa di depan nisan batu bertuliskan marga keluarga Xi. Setelah bersih-bersih dan membaca doa, luhan bergegas ke tempat lain. Tepat di samping komplek pemakaman yang luas, terdapat hutan lebat sepanjang bukit. Kondisi geografis dan ekosistem di hado kurang lebih sama seperti bukit bulan. Bukit-bukit landai berhawa sejuk, hutan basah lebat dan aneka ragam hewan. Perbedaan terletak pada petak-petak sawah, kebun, peternakan yang tersebar di penjuru kota.

Yosh...luhan membangun semangat. tali ransel ia kuatkan, luhan siap untuk shift setelah sekian lama. Luhan akan berburu ayam hutan atau mungkin babi hutan kecil sebagai oleh-oleh untuk bibi dan pamannya. Hitung-hitung, luhan bisa sekalian latihan berburu, merasakan kembali udara yang berhembus lewat bulu-bulu bentuk shiftnya. Hap...seekor serigala dengan bulu putih bersih dan bias biru muncul, membelah sela-sela tanaman besar hutan kota hado. Penglihatan dan penciuman ia latih kembali, mengais bau mangsa sejauh yang bisa dijangkau. Dapat... beberapa meter darinya, tidak jauh dari sumber air terdekat, luhan mencium bau buruan. Seekor Babi hutan kecil yang menjadi incaran. Tubuh seekor omega tentu tidak mungkin setangguh alpha atau beta pemburu, tapi naluri alami seekor serigala tidak bisa dibohongi. Serigala adalah hewan pemburu.

brukk...tubuh babi hutan terkulai sekarat, darah-nya tampak mengucur lewat bagian vital. luhan tidak ingin membuang energi dengan melakukan perlawanan penuh. Mengatur strategi sebelum berburu menjadi pilihan cerdas. Beberapa kombinasi serangan dan mangsa bisa ditaklukkan. Karena merasa kurang, luhan menambah jumlah buruan, seekor kijang dan sejumlah salmon segar dari hilir.

Luhan membawa salmon segar dalam gigitan, berusaha mengumpulkannya bersama hasil buruan yang lain. Betapa terkejutnya luhan mendapati kijang buruannya menghilang. Hidungnya segera menyusuri jejak bau yang tercium.

Dapat!

Graukk...

Dua gigitan pada masing-masing ujung badan kijang. Di bagian kaki, luhan dan di ujung lain, serigala besar berbulu coklat gelap. Tarik-tarikan terjadi, luhan yang menarik sepenuh tenaga, sementara sang perebut makanan menghentak daging di antara giginya sesekali. Luhan merasa dikerjai. cengkeraman ia lepas, lalu shift dalam tubuh manusia supaya ia bebas mengomel. Luhan - yang sudah berpakaian lengkap - siap menghadap tamu tak diundang.

"Kembalikan buruanku! Kau bisa berburu mangsa yang seimbang denganmu. Itu hanya kijang kurus, ya ampun"

Serigala berbulu coklat melempar tatapan dalam, tidak ada niat merespon omelan luhan sepertinya. Tangan luhan menggapai badan rusa, tapi serigala menghindar dengan daging yang masih dicengkram.

"Kembalikan oh Sehun!" Hening beberapa saat. daging rusa di lepas, serigala itu mungkin sudah malas mengganggu luhan. luhan melotot kesal pada sehun, yang justru menyandar santai di batu besar.

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bergurau"

"APA?!" Jika luhan tidak salah dengar, oh sehun baru saja mengajaknya bergurau.

"Apa pikiranmu kemasukan angin selama perjalanan kemari?siapa yang paham kalau kau sedang bercanda dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu?"

"Orang-orang yang tidak mengerti selera humorku"

"Kau punya selera humor? Seharusnya kau menjual kabar ini di surat kabar bukit bulan besok. Aku yakin selera humor tuan muda oh sehun akan jadi headline"

"Aku tidak mengerti omonganmu"

"AKU YANG TIDAK mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku, merebut buruanku, dan mengajak bercanda tidak jelas!"

"Kau penasaran mengapa aku berada di hado?"

"Tidak. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin tahu. Itu urusan pribadimu. Lagipula aku berani bertaruh, kau tidak akan memberitahu apapun"

Flashbacks

 _Sehun tiba di hado sebelum luhan. Ia sedang berada di depan salah satu makam saat melihat luhan datang dengan bunga dan tas tentengan berisi buah dan dupa. Posisi sehun berada pada sisi yang lebih tinggi, dari sana ia bisa melihat luhan melakukan ziarah. Termasuk ketika luhan masuk ke dalam hutan, sehun mengikutinya dari jarak aman, jarak yang cukup agar luhan tidak menyadarinya._

 _Tidak ada yang terlewat satupun oleh sehun, mulai dari gerakan luhan dalam wujud manusia hingga sehun melihat bentuk shift luhan yang telah lama tersembunyi. Bulu-bulu putih bias biru melaju di antara warna pohon, daun, semak, beri hutan dan cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk melalui sela daun._

"Hoi tuan oh" luhan menenteng hasil buruan dalam kantong hitam. "pulanglah hari sudah gelap. Klan oh akan heboh mencarimu"

"Kemana?"

"Aku? Rumah bibi Ji Hyo, buruan ini adalah oleh-olehku untuk mereka"

tujuan luhan adalah rumah bibi ji hyo yang bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Akan tetapi berkat tuan muda kaya raya masih mengekorinya seperti anak ayam, luhan mendapat tumpangan cuma-cuma.

Tuan rumah kaget mendapati luhan datang bersama sehun. Seolah tak cukup dengan ajakan bercanda tadi siang, kejutan lain luhan terima. Sehun terus mengekori luhan sampai depan pintu dan memberikan seekor babi hutan gemuk yang entah kapan ia buru pada bibi ji hyo. Katanya ia tidak mungkin datang bertamu dengan tangan kosong.

sehun tinggal hingga makan malam, setidaknya begitulah yang luhan pikir. Ketika mereka tengah menikmati obrolan sambil minum teh hangat di halaman belakang, bibi ji hyo nyaris menyemburkan tehnya karena sehun tiba-tiba minta ijin menginap, dengan alasan terlalu larut untuk menyetir pulang. Mendengar itu, luhan hampir saja memecahkan piring yang sedang ia bilas.

dan disinilah luhan, berdiri di depan kamar mandi - menunggu sehun berganti baju hasil pinjaman dari paman luhan.

ceklek...

"Sudah selesai?" Sehun tampak santai dengan poninya yang turun membingkai dahi. Baju bermerk sebelumnya telah berganti dengan sepasang baju rumah tanpa motif apapun, tapi luhan merasa lantai rumah bibinya berubah menjadi red carpet.

"Tidurlah di atas. Aku di lantai saja" luhan menata futon di lantai sementara sehun celingukan di samping ranjang.

"Apa yang kau cari?jangan harap ada room service disini"

"Aku bingung. Kenapa kau tidur di lantai?"

Luhan mendongak dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia tak habis pikir, apakah sehun tidak bisa mengira-ngira ukuran tempat tidur? sudah jelas tidak akan mampu menampung tubuh dua orang.

"apakah itu sarkasme?"

"Kurasa logika. Tubuhmu terbilang kurus dan kecil. Masih ada tempat"

"Woah...sindiranmu terasa jujur tuan oh. Pertama aku tidak suka idemu tentang membagi tempat tidur. Kau punya mood swing parah, bisa-bisa kau menendangku besok pagi. Kedua, ukuran tubuhku normal. Tidurlah!"luhan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya, bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus.

"Heh...apa kau sudah tidur"

"Jangan berisik tuan oh. Aku tidak mau paman dan bibi terbangun", mendadak luhan teringat sesuatu. "terima kasih untuk babi hutannya"

"Seingatku, aku memberikannya untuk nyona xi bukan kau" luhan menoleh, matanya menyipit sinis. Brukkk...cuma beberapa detik, luhan kembali ke posisi semula, bergelung.

"Kau terlihat aneh dalam wujud serigala ber-ransel tadi siang. Aku hampir tertawa karena mu"

"Senang mendengar kau bahagia. Ku mohon tidurlah. Aku tidak ingin membiusmu"

" bukit bulan punya tingkat kriminal nol. Jangan jadi yang pertama di penjara karena aksi bius-membiusmu"

"Kita di hado sekarang bukan bukit bulan"

"Jadi kau ingin membuat catatan kriminal di hado juga?"

"Astaga. Tidurlah Oh sehun"

"Kau punya temper yang buruk"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?!"

"Kau yang barusan bicara"

"arghh...kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini?"

"Aku tidak. manusia terlahir dengan kemampuan berkomunikasi, seorang shifter pun sama. Aku sedang melakukannya"

"Waktu mu yang tidak tepat"

"Kapan yang tepat?"

"waktu yang baik dengan kopi nikmat di hadapanmu"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakk berkencan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengartikan itu kencan saat yang kusebut hanya kopi!"

"Interpretasi sederhana"

"Kau tahu sesuatu..."mereka sama-sama menoleh. "Kita tidak cocok"

"apakah kau membuat pendapat dengan pemikiran yang matang?"

"Jadi kau berpikiran kita cocok?"

"Aku memiliki kepercayaan diri soal kecocokan orang lain dan diriku"

"Woah...kau tidak pernah berkaca"

"Tidak perlu kaca untuk tahu bahwa penampilanku sempurna"

"Tuan muda narsis. Sudahlah obrolan kita tidak punya titik temu"

"cara berpikirmu saja yang terlalu rumit"

"percayalah. kau lebih rumit dari kebanyakan makhluk hidup"

"sekali lagi, sebuah pemikiran yang keliru"

"terserah kau"

"Memang biasanya terserah padaku. Hah...sudah tengah malam. karena mengobrol denganmu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur"

"yakk...memang gara-gara siapa yang mengoceh duluan"

"Sst...jangan berisik. Paman dan bibimu bisa terbangun"

"Ahsjbfjdkldnei..."

"Kesal?sudah kubilang, temperamenmu buruk"

"Jangan sampai aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membungkam mulut cerewetmu hingga kau akan angkat kaki dari sini sesegera mungkin"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Cup...

Kecupan di ujung bibir tuan muda oh sehun. pelakunya melarikan diri ke bawah selimut tebal, sang korban termenung. Serigala dalam jiwanya terbahak puas.

- **journey** -

Meja-meja kecil di hidangkan sejajar dalam aula klan jung. Makanan kecil dan gelas teh dari keramik terbaik ditata pada giliran berikutnya. Bantal duduk bermotif bunga teratai menjadi bagian terakhir dalam rangkaian yang harus disediakan.

Aula jung siap untuk menyambut tamu. Seluruh tetua klan jung akan hadir, pemimpin klan kedua juga diundang. Agenda penting akan dibahas dan Yunho sebagai pemimpin Klan tidak akan menunda pertemuan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, aula Jung mulai terisi. Para tetua dan pemimpin klan kedua menduduki tempat yang tersedia. Sooman berada di depan, samping kanan yunho. Jae jong ada di belakangnya. Setelah pembukaan singkat dengan minum teh agenda utama dimulai.

"Topik penting yang menjadi kebanggan kita sebagai klan jung adalah bunga kesayangan kita, sang omega terpilih Kyungsoo. Sebagaimana yang kita tahu tahun ini dalam kalender manusia kyungsoo telah berusia 16 tahun, usia yang cukup bagi seorang shifter muda serigala untuk mengalami masa pendewasaan" sooman memulai pertemuan

"segera, segera kita semua akan mengadakan upacara penyambutan heat bagi kyungsoo. Menurut kalender bangsa kita dan berdasarkan pada perhitungan yang dilakukan oleh petapa dengan petunjuk dari penjaga kuli tenjin-sama, maka heat pertama kyungsoo akan jatuh pada akhir tahun ini atau awal tahun depan"

"Upacara ini sekaligus akan menentukan mate bagi kyungsoo, Putra kami" kali ini Yunho mengambil alih.

"Kami mengharapkan agar upacara penyambutan heat bagi kyungsoo berlangsung dengan sakral dan lancer. Karena itu kami mohon kerja samanya" yunho memberikan hormat kecil yang juga diikuti jaejong di belakangnya.

Setelah beberapa diskusi singkat, sooman membuka amplop coklat besar berbahan kulit kayu, di dalamnya kertas putih bertuliskan suatu daftar akan dibacakan.

"yang kupegang adalah daftar nama klan yang mendaftarkan calon pendamping kyungsoo dan akan berpartsipasi dalam upacara"

"Untuk sementara yang sudah terkonfirmasi adalah Klan Kim dari soo, Klan Ahn, Klan Shin, Klan Lee dan Klan Han" Para undangan tampak mengangguk. Cukup puas dengan calon partisipan pada acara penting klan jung.

Asisten tetua utama masuk dengan amplop lain di tangannya. Sooman tersenyum puas setelah melihat isi amplop. Informasi segera diteruskan pada yunho, selembar daftar tambahan.

Yunho sempat terkesiap namun sejurus kemudian ekpresi wajahnya normal kembali

"Daftar nama tambahan..." Yunho bersuara lantang

"Klan lain yang akan ikut mengirimkan alpha terbaik mereka, calon pendamping bagi kyungsoo adalah klan wu dari negara bagian timur, klan kim dari sae dan yang terakhir..."

"Klan Oh"

* * *

TBC

Terima kasih buat pembaca yang nungguin journey update. Bahkan 'ampe ada yang nge-pm segala. That's means a lot to me. Thanks. Saya tak sangka #bow

Terima kasih buat **Hikaru1220** dan **oftralos**

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan aku jawab langsung lewat q & a session, dan ada jawaban yang bisa ke jawab lewat update chapter terbaru journey.

Q **Apink464** : sbnrnya apa keistimewaan kyungsoo dr omega lainnya? knp hub. hunhan merenggang stlh mngtahui mrk spsang mate? pdhl duluny mrk trliht akrab?

A untuk pertanyaan pertama , di chapter 2 udah ada jawabannya kok. Silahkan dilihat percakapan ji hyo ma heechul.

Untuk pertanyaan kedua, dasar kutukan adalah kebencian dari mereka yang seharusnya menyayangi. Nah, get the point? ^-^. Nanti ada chapter yang bakal nunjukin pertama kali sehun ngejauh dari bambinya kok.

 **tetsuya kurosaki**

terima kasih masukannya. Sangat membantu. Walaupun author agak bingung gimana nyiasatinya. I need to learn more.

Q **Opqrs ato oftralos**

eommanya tuh sbernernya nganggep luhan anak apa enggk sih? kyungsoo anggep luhan hyung ny nggk?

A jawabanya ada di chapter 6. Hihi

 **Mischa baby**

Buat luhan deket ama yang laen? Boleh…boleh…boleh

 **Q OSH-OLH haedsipeo**

1\. Kenapa luhan diperlakukan lebih rendah ketimbang pembantu?  
2\. Apa penyebab datangnya bisikan halus yg terjadi sama sehun dan jaejoong tiap lihat luhan sehingga secara sadar, mereka sudah menolak kehadiran luhan?  
3\. Kenapa sehun tiba2 melakukan 'hal bodoh' ke kyungsoo?  
4\. Apa kyungsoo naksir sehun? Tapi reaksinya pas liat jongin keluar, kenapa dia malah kaya merasa 'terabaikan' ?

A. jawaban untuk pertanyaan 1,2,3 ada di chapter 6 dan hanya satu kata "kutukan". Nah untuk yang no. 4, akan dijawab pada chapter selanjutnya huahaaaahahaha….#plak #bow

 **Hanie222**

Hehe, kalo author bias gambar, pasti dah bikin komik, sayangnya 100 persen gak bisa. Umm…emang mood dan atmosfer journey lebih serius ketimbang Love target yang bubbly dan fluffy.

 **Hunhan41220**

Q updatenya lama kah?

A maunya sih

 **Mr albino**

Q Luhan anak kandung yunho dan jaejoong knpa gk dianggap..manggil jaejoong jg nyonya pdhl jaejoong seorg ibu apa hatinya tdk menjerit melihat anknya dijdikan babu dirumahnya sendiri?

A iya…ya…tolong mami jaejong diingetin hehe…

Terima kasih buat yang masih nyempetin waktu untuk fav, follow, dan memberi review, juga yang masih nungguin journey update. Terima kasih.

Apink464, Hikaru1220, arifahohse, akaindhe, hannie222, lu89, opqrs, OSH-OLH haedsipeo, mischa baby, melaty, oohsehunet, Luhan204, windeeroh, KTina09, Julia Kie, Hunhan41220, Oh jemma, mr albino, hunhania, gee, all guest

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewatan dan luput.

Terima kasih juga buat kata-kata lanjut dan next yang masuk. You don't know how much these simple words work for my ff. ^-^

See you next on next chapie


End file.
